Ragnarok Chronicles: The Rise of White Trinity & The Emperium Frontier
by Thiji Higuri
Summary: The first chapter of my remastered story series based off of the popular MMORPG Ragnarok Online. The Kafra Corporation has revealed a brand new event known as the Emperium Frontier, where the strongest of guilds compete for fame and glory. Thiji Higuri and Raien Kotetsu, brothers from another world, team up with others to form the White Trinity guild to take on the Frontier.
1. Chapter I

"So, what do you think, Thiji?" asked Sakuya Mikazuki, Principal of the prestigious Anima Academy. "I believe your skills would be more than enough to tackle this mission."

"I will accept this mission, madam," bowed Thiji, a young man of 15, with semi-long blue hair. He had blue eyes and had a handsome face, and was always seen in robe.

"Good man. I will take you back to your homeland of Yukigakure. I believe that my niece, Koyuki Kazahana, has returned there from her time here in Anima. She will debrief you on the mission details, and I've also sent some backup for you as well. Have a safe journey."

In the blink of an eye, the young Prime Minister of Yukigakure would be whisked away through teleportation magic. Within moments, he was outside of a crystalline palace that stood proudly above a wintry city. This was the capitol of the Hyoga continent, Yukigakure, and the palace's name was the Uxinta-Kyuuden. The guards immediately let Thiji through, as if he were being expected by someone, which he was. After several minutes of navigating the Uxinta-Kyuuden's icy halls and glistening corridors, he would make it to the royal audience chamber, where he would find a woman sitting upon a purplish throne with a mirror floating behind her. She was a beautiful young lady with incredibly long, violet hair, clear, violet orbs, and a face as innocent as a baby's. Beside her floated a mirror that looked as though it has been a family heirloom for many, many years. Thiji would make his way down the audience chamber until making it to the steps before the throne, and kneeled low in respect of the lady.

"It is good to see you once more, my old friend! Please, do not kneel. It is I, Koyuki Kazahana, after all!"

"The Snow Flower… It is still respectful to do so." replied the Prime Minister. "It is great to see that you have returned to Yukigakure, my lady."

"Thank you, Thiji! And I am aware that you have a new mission to undertake! I shall debrief you on it momentarily!"

The Princess leads Thiji to the back of the throne room, where a secret passage gave way to a hidden room that looked similar to that of a war room. At the end of the room was a raised dais and on it levitated a peculiar-looking weapon. The shaft looked as if it were made of pure ice and three shards of what appeared to be permafrost made the pointy tip of the halberd. Two crescent blades of luminescent gold were attached on opposite sides of the halberd, and on the butt of the blade was a large tail that exhumed particles of frost. It gave off a bright blue glow as it hummed faintly. The blade itself allured Thiji and would cause him to approach the halberd. As he made his way closer and closer, he felt the temperature in the room drop until he could feel his very bones freezing, but he ignored it. He reached out to touch the blade, but he would find his hand to turn to ice as it got closer to the shaft. Preventing further damage to himself, he jerked his hand back and gazed at it as the temperature would return to normal. Koyuki would then appear beside him.

"You are not yet ready to wield this halberd, Prime Minister. But do not despair! With your skill, you will prove yourself to Icerend in due time," she spoke. "And here is the backup that I mentioned! You may come in now!"

A young man around the same age as Thiji's entered the room. He had blonde hair, amber eyes, and sported a golden-yellow hakama and sported a headband that bore the insignia of lightning.

"I present to you your brother, Raien Kotetsu, the Kumonin from Raimei!" spoke the Princess. Raien greeted Koyuki with a large bow and shook the hand of his brother Thiji.

"Thank you for bringing me here for this mission, Lady Koyuki. And it is good to see you again, Thiji," greeted Raien.

"Likewise," Thiji simply replied. Turning to Koyuki, he then spoke, "So, what is our itinerary?"

Koyuki's mirror floated to the center of the sanctum. When it reached the center, it shone brightly for a moment, catching the light given off by Icerend to project images of a large continent, and some women in maid outfits. The Snow Flower would then give her briefing…

Koyuki: All right, gentlemen! This is the world known as Rune-Midgard, a land based upon the mythology of the Norse gods! We have recently received news that a powerful entity has emerged from this land, and we are attempting to discern what this is, precisely!

Thiji: I see…

Raien: Go on.

Koyuki: The native organization known as the Kafra Corporation is a group of mainly women employees that offer a number of conveniences to adventurers, including teleportation, cart rentals, and even personal storage! I have already sent someone to earn the favor of the Kafra Corp. in order to establish a better staging point to begin your mission!

Thiji: How long has this operative been living within Rune-Midgard?

Koyuki: For about a year, now! She should have made great strides in gaining the good graces of her fellow Kafra!

Raien: So, where do come in all of this?

Koyuki: You two will arrive in the capital of the Rune-Midgard's Kingdom known as Prontera! Locate and rendezvous with the Kafra employee somewhere in the city and she will give you an update on what is happening throughout the land. From there, your mission will officially begin!

Thiji: *bows* I understand, my lady. Shall we depart immediately?

Koyuki: Yes! The portal is right behind the Uxinta-Kyuuden! Oh, and by the time you make your way to the portal, you should have an idea as to what combat professions you two will undertake!

Raien: One more question, ma'am.

Koyuki: Yes, Raien?

Raien: Will I meet some cute women there?

Thiji: Brother… *bumps Raien on the arm*

Raien: Okay, okay! Never mind… Let's go.

Koyuki: Best of luck!

As the Snow Flower waved farewell to the two of them, they slowly walked on over to the back of the Winter Palace.

"Say, Thiji…" sparked Raien. "Haven't you been in that world before? You were a Magician, were you not?"

"I was," answered Thiji. "But I had advanced to the status of Wizard the last time I checked. For you, I think you would fit the profession of Ninja."

Raien nodded in agreement and after a moment of walking, they saw a large, rainbow-colored portal sitting before them, giving off an array of vibrant colors. "Are we all set?"

"Seem to be. Let's find our contact already!" Raien urged on, stepping into the portal without hesitation. Thiji nodded and followed suit after taking one last look at Yukigakure, for who knows how long this mission may take for them to complete…

"_Farewell, Hyoga… I'll be back someday," _said the Prime Minister in his mind before jumping in. As he entered the portal, he felt his body being whisked away down the shining rainbow path into a brand-new world. As they traveled, Thiji would encounter what appeared to be a staff swiftly approaching him. It was an ornate-looking stave with golden rings surrounding a sapphire blue scepter.

"My Arc Wand!" Thiji exclaimed as he caught it in his right hand.

"_That _is a wand?" spoke Raien, grabbing hold of a large golden shuriken teeming with lightning energy. "That's more of a staff!"

Thiji chuckled as they would soon gaze upon a large city coming into view. It was a sprawling city complete with a castle and a monastery, as well as a barracks on the western end, opposite of the monastery. The image of the city drew closer until they finally exited the portal and fell from the skies above. Maneuvering themselves in the air, they had managed to land within the walls of the city – just outside of the monastery…

Thiji: Not a bad insertion point. We're not too far from the town's square.

Raien: Yes… This is Prontera, I take it? The capital of the Rune-Midgard's kingdom?

Thiji: Correct. And now that step one is out of the way, we can begin with step two.

A bunch of pretty female Novices then walked by as they caught the eye of the blonde-haired Ninja.

Raien: I'll start with that group of ladies that just passed us. Maybe one of them is the contact we're lookin' for! *hurries off*

Thiji: Raien, wai - *sighs* Always leaving me alone to do the work… Now, where would I start…?

Surveying the area around him, Thiji made his way toward the center of town, but on his way, he would bump into a long blue-haired, blue-eyed woman whose bottom section of her face was obscured. Offering the lady up, he stretched out a hand and apologized to the woman, but she merely stared at the Wizard, frozen in her sitting position. It was then that a taller, red-haired lady wielding a lance came and picked up the blue-eyed Assassin and threatened the Wizard with a glare. She was a voluptuous woman whose form fit well in the crimson chainmail armor she was wearing.

"Watch yourself, twerp!" scolded the woman, throwing her fiery red glare at Thiji. "You owe my baby sister an apology!"

"No! No, he does not!" spoke the Thief, finally getting back on her feet. "It was _I _that bumped into him! _I _am the one who should apologize!"

"Please, it is no trouble. I was not watching where I was going." Thiji attempted to alleviate the tension somewhat, but the red-haired lady snorted and shook his head.

"Hmph… She doesn't have to apologize to a simple Wizard," she scoffed before walking off with the Thief. A moment later, two other women approached Thiji: one of green hair and eyes with pointed ears (an elf, most likely), with a large grey-and-black striped hawk perched on her right arm; and a woman with short brown hair, wheeling around a cart on her left hand and hoisting a large battle axe over her shoulder with her right hand. Sweat dripped down from her neck down to her chest partially exposed by her midriff.

"Hey, there! Sorry about that. Our elder sister doesn't exactly know what manners are," spoke the green-haired elf. She then extended her hand to Thiji and gave a smile. "Name's Elua. I'm a Hunter! This here's my sister, Aege. She's a Blacksmith! And this bird here is my partner, Mukuhawk!"

"Pleased to meet you," greeted Aege. "Need something repaired? That Arc Wand looks like its seen better days." Thiji politely declined.

"Who were those two?" he asked.

"The red-headed diva is our elder sister, Lupi; she's a Knight. The one you bumped into is an Assassin named Heal-Do, our baby sister," explained Aege, patting her axe.

"Sounds fun. Well, I apologize for the misunderstanding," Thiji said again, waving farewell.

"Don't sweat it! See ya!" Elua shouted waving back as Mukuhawk gave a loud "Caw!" Thiji then found himself in front of the royal castle of Prontera, where a purple-haired Kafra employee was there to greet him with a bow…

Kafra Pavianne: Welcome to Prontera, adventurer! The Kafra Corporation is always here for your adventuring needs! My name is Pavianne. How can I help you today?

Thiji: Yes, I am looking for someone, you see.

Pavianne: Oh, no! Is this person lost?

Thiji: Uh, no, no. I was just asking if you have seen the person that I am looking for.

Pavianne: All right. What does this person look like? I may have seen this someone.

Thiji (thinking): _Good question… I don't even know who our contact _is. _We don't even have any leads, and Raien's off womanizing…_

Pavianne: Sir?

Thiji: *blinks for a moment* Oh! Sorry… Um, well, all I know is that she is a colleague of yours.

Pavianne: Are you saying that this person that you are looking for is _another Kafra?_

Thiji: Please, don't feel offended or discouraged by this. You're doing a great job, don't get me wrong. It's just that… I'm a friend of a certain Kafra employee, but I am not sure which; I was hoping you would assist me in this matter.

Pavianne: Okay, uh… Well, the uniform is out of the question… Uh, what does her hair look like?

Thiji: I couldn't tell you.

Pavianne: Um… How tall is she?

Thiji: I… still couldn't tell you.

Pavianne: Wow… This is harder than I thought… *snaps fingers* Oh, I know! Does she wear glasses?

Thiji: I guess that she does.

Pavianne: Awesome! That narrows down our search to two possible matches: Kafra Glaris, and Kafra Nora!

Thiji jumps for a second at the mention of the latter employee.

Thiji: Wait… Did you say "Nora?"

Pavianne: Yes! Is that the person you are looking for? She's been with us for quite a while now! She's really made incredible progress and is practically a high-ranking member of the Kafra Corporation!

Thiji (thinking): _Definitely sounds like her, but just to be sure…_ (Aloud) How long, precisely, has she been with the Kafra Corporation?

Pavianne: For about a year now.

Thiji: That is definitely her!

Pavianne: Oh, good! You're in luck; she is right down by the central square! You should see her standing right on top of the statue of Odin ready to unveil a fantastic event! We think you should participate in it!

Thiji: I will definitely consider it. Thank you, Pavianne. You have been a great help.

Pavianne: My pleasure, sir! Remember that the Kafra services are always here for you!

The two gave each other a friendly bow as the Wizard made his way to the town square of Prontera, finally getting a lead. From the corner of his eye, he would see two young men fast approaching the Wizard from the direction of Prontera Chivalry. One of them was another Knight with brown eyes wielding a peculiar blade that had a revolver for a handle. The other was a Monk that also had brown eyes and was about an inch taller than the Knight.

"Hello there. The name's Ray Kaza. This Monk here is my close friend, Lee," introduced the Knight.

"Hey!" simply spoke the Monk.

"I am a Wizard; my name is Thiji."

"Say, you didn't happen to see some blonde dude runnin' around with a bunch of women, do you?" asked Ray.

"He and I just split up a moment ago. Why do you ask?" answered the Wizard.

"We last saw him head toward the town square, and word on the street is that something big is about to go down," explained Lee. "Say, what do you think about joining up?" The Monk extended his hand to Thiji. Ray followed suit.

"I don't see why not. It is good to meet new people and make new friends," replied Thiji, shaking his hand and then Ray's. With that, they would continue their way toward the square, where a woman in an all-teal Kafra uniform with teal eyes and hair was standing atop a large statue while carrying an abnormally large scroll. A large crowd had gathered around, staring at the lady in awe as excited chatter and murmurs filled the air. Raien was seen at the front with his female entourage. As they met up with the Shinobi, Thiji introduced Ray and Lee to him…

Raien: I apologize for leaving you behind like that. You know I can't help myself.

Thiji: It's fine, though it looked awkward walking around without any sort of lead to follow. Anyway, I found our contact.

Raien: Nice! Where is she?

Thiji: *points up* She's standing right up there.

Ray: Uh… That crazy lady's a friend of yours?

Lee: How in the hell can she balance herself carrying that large piece of paper?

Thiji (thinking): _If only you two knew who this woman was…_

The teal Kafra employee then unraveled her impressive piece of parchment over the statue as the crowd gasped in awe. The poster showed images of a stone of incredible quality surrounded with teal writings – the Kafra employee clearly loves the color teal.

"Hear me, people of Rune-Midgard!" cried Kafra Nora. "The Kafra Corporation, the greatest, coolest, most awesome organization that is always there for you brave adventurers, calls forth any and all guilds to an opportunity of a lifetime! Do you think _your _guild is the best of the best?! Do you think _your _guild is the cream of the crop?! Well, now is the time to prove it! Step up and step into a new challenge! That's right! A brand new war is here and is comin' right at ya'! This year, the Kafra Corporation is hosting the largest War of Emperium ever in Rune-Midgard history! We present to you all the grand opening of the first-ever guild event: The Emperium Frontier!"

"The Emperium Frontier…?" said various hushed voices in the crowd. They looked around for a moment before murmurs of agreement took the place of confusion. Kafra Nora then continued with her speech…

"This special challenge will bring three – that's right – only three of Rune-Midgard's most powerful and revered guilds from the Forest City of Payon to the Frontier City of Morroc together to battle it out for control of the Rune-Midgard territory! Claim victory in select locations and establish a lovely home for yourself and your guildmates, complete with a precious Emperium stone! This is the opportunity for your guild to stake their claim and become world-famous! The first installation is located just northeast of this fine Capital of Rune-Midgard in Mt. Mjolnir: The Emperium Fortress! Deep within this complex labyrinth full of twists and turns, there lies a special item at the very end called the Ruby Emperium! The object is simple: be the first of your respective guild to touch the crystal and your guild will claim victory as well as control of the Fortress! But be warned: you may run into traps along the way! As a further note, as the Emperium Frontier progresses, installations remain open for opposing guilds to usurp! So it would be in your best interest to invest in some defenses so as to keep your backs safe! If you are interested in seizing fame, fortune, and glory, talk to any one of our lovely associates for a free pass to Al de Baran and sign up at the Kafra Headquarters! Keep in mind that you need at least four members in order to be eligible for the Emperium Frontier! Good luck to all participants, and keep fightin' the good fight!"

The crowd gave an uproarious cheer as everyone spread out in random directions to find the closest Kafra employee they could find for entry to Al de Baran. Ray and Lee were about to do the same, but they decided to stay with their two new companions and meet up with the contact that they mentioned. When the crowd would fully disperse, Nora jumped down from her perch and landed firmly on the ground on one foot, straightening her uniform before bowing to the four before her…

Nora: Hello, boys! The Kafra Corporation is always here for your adventuring needs! My name is –

Thiji & Raien: Nora.

Nora: How did you know?!

Ray: Apparently, these two know you, ma'am.

Nora: OH, YEAH! Thiji and Raien! *hugs the two of them*

Lee: You must have missed each other quite a lot.

Nora: "Missed each other?" I haven't seen these two in over a year!

Ray & Lee: "A YEAR?!"

Nora: You are lookin' so fine, Thiji! How's the pretty little Princess?

Thiji: In good hands, thank you.

Raien: We just spoke with her not too long ago. Now that we've finally found you, you can tell us what's up.

Nora: Well, you pretty much already _know_ what's up; I was standin' on top of a statue shoutin' out to the world! Which reminds me, are you four here to sign up?

Lee: Don't we need to go to Al de Baran first?

Nora: Nope! I have the forms right here!

Kafra Nora takes out a clipboard and a pen and hands it to Ray.

Nora: All you have to do is fill out the information here and I will send it to Kafra Headquarters! There will be a debriefing later on, so keep your ears to the skies!

The Knight takes the papers from Nora and the four of them huddle together in a circle…

Ray: Right! Let's see now… "Guild name..."

Raien: Wait. Don't we need to decide on a leader first?

Lee: I think Ray should be the leader; he's a Knight, after all, and I think he packs the heaviest punch out of the four of us.

Ray: I agree. Lee will be my right-hand man. Raien, you're a Ninja, by the looks of it. You should be in charge of recon.

Raien: Sounds good. What of Thiji?

Thiji: Strategist. I feel that part will suit me the best. In order to succeed, we will need someone with cunning and wit; someone who knows the battlefield well and can plan accordingly.

Raien: Yeah, he's already making a good point.

Ray: All right, then… Now we just need a name…

Lee: I have one! _White Trinity!_

Raien: Hm. I like it. The name kinda rolls off the tongue!

Thiji: Agreed. Though a trinity usually consists of _three _participants.

Ray: Details, details… Let's just fill the rest of this out and… there! Here you are, Nora!

Nora: Excellent! I'll have this sent to Kafra Headquarters immediately! Nice name choice, by the way! See you at the briefing! Oh, and Thiji! Try to loosen up some! You look tense again!

With a snap of her fingers, Nora opened a warp portal beneath her feet and took herself to Al de Baran. Ray, Lee, and Raien decide to wander about the city and attract recruits as Thiji diverted from the group to head someplace else. In the shadows were four figures, a Knight, an Assassin, a Hunter, and a Blacksmith…

Knight: The Emperium Fortress, huh…? It looks like it's finally time for our name to rise from the ashes.

Hunter: But what are we gonna do about those four, sister?

Blacksmith: They just might be our greatest threat yet if left unchecked…

Knight: Oh, stop sounding so scared, you two. You forget that we are a clan of battle-bred warrior women! We won't let a ragtag group of twerps ruin our good name!

Hunter: I was only asking what we should do; I wasn't afraid at all…

Blacksmith: Let's send our baby sister out to tail the Wizard. He seems to be the smartest of the four.

Assassin: You can count on me, sisters. I will not fail you!

Knight: Learn only what we need to know and get out of there before he notices you.

Blacksmith: But sister, no one has ever managed to catch our baby sister. She will surely give us the information we need without any difficulty.

Knight: All right, all right... Enough talk. Go and keep an eye on him before we lose his trail!

Assassin: Yes, sister…

The Wizard makes his way out of the city's Southern gate and continues his journey south. He would cross the fields of Prontera, attracting a few cute monsters – namely Porings, Lunatics, and the occasional Creamy – along the way. He would then arrive at the Sograt Desert where he would encounter more dangerous monsters despite being docile, such as the Peco Peco, which is a very popular bird that the Prontera Chivalry use for their cavalry to ride into battle; and the Muka, which were living cacti. Fortunately for Thiji, the sun was setting over the horizon, and that would make his journey smoother so as to not fall prey to the beating sun. However, during his journey, Thiji seemed lost in thought, but he managed to remain focused enough to stay on his path in order to avoid being lost in the desert…

"_The Emperium Frontier… I have a feeling that this may be the most difficult mission I have ever had to take. But with three other people watching my back, and Madam Shuji, we should be fine. But those women back there, in Prontera… I have a feeling that they will become our greatest rivals. A Knight, an Assassin, a Hunter, and a Blacksmith – that is a deadly combination with close _and _long-range capabilities. I will have to find a way around the strength of the Knight, the utility of the Blacksmith, the dexterity of the Hunter, and the agility of the Assassin…"_

As Thiji continued thinking, he would soon find himself out of the Sograt Desert and into the territory of Payon, the town that is the home of the Archers' guild. He had made it just before dusk and was greeted by the guards. Heading northward, Thiji made it to the Archer village and immediately made his way up the hills until he made it to a vista with a large tree overlooking a cliff, giving a lovely view of the Forest town. He had laid his Arc Wand and Mage hat down beside him as he sat on his knees, trying to concentrate. "I will not fail my friends," he whispered, balling a fist. "The spirit of competition burns within my own heart! And with our new allies by our side, _White Trinity _shall become the greatest!" His fist turned to ice as his concentration intensified. He was definitely ready to engage in glorious battle with the best of them, and alongside his brother Raien, no less. Not a moment later did he hear a rustle somewhere nearby, which broke his concentration. Turning his body a full 180 degrees, the Wizard spoke out, "Show yourself!"

"Damn…!" hissed a voice from a nearby shrubbery. The person stood up and revealed herself to the Wizard. "I never thought I would see the day where someone would actually catch on to my presence. How long have you known that I was stalking you?"

"Since before I stepped foot into the Sograt Desert," Thiji responded. I have trained myself to become accustomed to the danger signs of Thief-class adversaries, and you casted quite a shadow back at the Prontera Fields." He equipped his personal effects to defend himself, and stood up to face the Assassin. "If you have come to assassinate me, you have picked a bad time and an even worse person to do so!" he threatened, cold energy swirling around him as he would prepare to cast a spell. The Assassin would step out of the shadows to reveal herself – it was the same blue-haired woman that he had bumped into earlier. She removed her mask to reveal her face. She had the face of a doll's and had pointed ears to boot; she was an elf just like the Hunter from before.

"I did not come to fight you!" she pleaded. Setting the testosterone aside for a moment, Thiji canceled his spell and stood down…

Thiji: Who are you and why did you take all of this time and effort to follow me halfway across Rune-Midgard?

Heal-Do: I am Heal-Do, and I have been sent to spy on you… Thiji.

Thiji: Well, that much is a given.

Heal-Do: I honestly do not mean any harm. I come in peace!

Thiji: Sorry, I don't believe you…

Heal-Do: Wait, I –

Thiji: **Cold Bolt of Ice!**

The Wizard shot out a small barrage of icicles at the Assassin, who then rolls out of the way, causing the shards to pierce the bark of the tree she was standing in front of.

Thiji: I wasn't expecting to hit you anyway… I let you off easy; you have seen nothing. If I were in a fouler mood, you would have to answer to my secret technique, and I highly doubt that even a highly-skilled Assassin Cross would be able to evade it!

Heal-Do caught her breath for a moment as she took cover behind some bushes. As she did, she had begun to realize that it was her "target" that was the one asking the questions instead of her, and she was the one that was supposed to gather information!

"All right… I'll talk," said Heal-Do, showing herself once again. "I work – well, I help lead a guild known as the _Battle Vixens."_

"My brother would be so delighted to meet you and your guild…" scoffed Thiji.

"Please, great Wizard. I truly mean you no harm! I was merely following orders…" groveled Heal-Do. Thiji had started to believe her for a second until he would see a familiar face emerge from the nearby caves.

"Yo! Thiji!" It was Ray Kaza, the Knight/Gunslinger.

"Hey, Ray," Thiji spoke back, waving to him before looking back towards Heal-Do. "Although I do not normally apologize to your kind, Heal-Do, was it? I apologize for being so rough. He then made his way towards Ray, and spoke again to Heal-Do to "Remember the name _White Trinity…"_

_White Trinity… White Trinity…_ That name absorbed itself into the Assassin's mind as she got herself back up. She would then feel an unfamiliar sensation in her heart and placed a hand upon it in response…

"_What… What is this I am feeling…?" _she thought to herself. Shaking it off, she retreated back to her guild's base of operations, which was the Land of Destiny known as Amatsu. After an hour of travel, night finally came as the moon shone bright over the peaceful town of cherry blossoms and towering pagodas. She stood at the dock to catch her breath after making such a long journey back home. Three women would then approach Heal-Do as she would rest her body…

Lupi: Sister Heal-Do. Why are you back so soon?

Elua: Yeah, you're usually busy for another hour or two before you come back from your assignments!

Heal-Do: Forgive me, my sisters… I-I have failed my mission.

Aege: What?

Heal-Do: I was unable to excavate any information from the Wizard…

Elua: But he's just a Wizard!

Aege: I agree with Elua. You would have torn him to pieces with just a swing of your katars.

Lupi: Mind explaining yourself?

Heal-Do: Well, apparently he knew that I had been following him most of the day… And when I trailed him all the way back to Payon, that Knight with the weird blade appeared, and I didn't want to face two people at once.

Lupi: Grr… You should have wiped the floor with the Wizard and then assassinated the Knight! Dammit!

Aege: Hold on, big sister. Instead of getting all angry about it, we should oblige them for their insolence.

Elua: That Wizard is a lot tougher than I thought!

Lupi: Tch… We'll just have to wait until tomorrow, then.

Heal-Do: *stands upright* But I _did_ acquire some information.

Lupi: Oh, you did, did you? That's good to hear, for once.

Aege: What did you learn?

Heal-Do: He said that I should remember the name _White Trinity… _I think that they may rise through the ranks and earn their right to become one of the elite guilds in the Rune-Midgard's kingdom.

Elua: _White Trinity?_ What, is that their guild name or something?

Aege: It has to be. And I bet that Wizard is their leader.

Heal-Do: What should we do, Lupi?

Lupi: I'm not one for strategy, but we should just let them have their fun for now. When the time comes, we will take them all the way down to nothing! They've not faced the Flames of Hell, Lupi; the Earth of Foundation, Aege; the Winds of Creation; and the Water of Origin!

Elua: Hell, yeah!

Aege: You said it!

Mukuhawk: Caw!

Heal-Do: But wait! What about the other guilds that will be assaulting the Emperium Fortress?

Lupi: Not to worry about that… The three of us will handle that when the Fortress opens. Those _White Trinities_ will be so demoralized that they'll _have_ to turn tail and run like the cowards they are!

Heal-Do: Wait… the three of us? What about me?

Lupi: You have the most essential part: spying on this _White Trinity _guild. See what we're up against. If Thiji finds you, our cover just might be blown.

Aege: Uh, big sister?

Lupi: What?

Aege: I thought our cover was already blown.

Lupi: No, let me clarify: they only know us by _name!_ Unless someone actually told them what guild we represent already…

Elua: Nope! Don't think any of us have!

Lupi: Good, because time is getting short.

Aege: Lupi's right. We only have two days left before the Emperium Frontier actually starts. We should get going.

Lupi, Elua & Heal-Do: Right!

Meanwhile, Raien, Ray, and Lee were all in a realm known as Niflheim, the spirit world where ghosts and ghouls roam everywhere. They had decided to celebrate their guild's creation by fending off some Bloody Knights, large faceless demons that wield cleavers for weapons as per the call of a Kafra broadcast. After about thirty minutes of battle, the three rested on the bridge leading into the ghost town…

Raien: That was moderately tough.

Ray: Yeah… No kidding.

Raien: What is that you're using, anyway?

Ray: Well, I figured that being a sword-wielding Knight would be boring, so I took some Gunslinger lessons, too! And in doing so, I created my own variation of the two: a Gunblade!

Lee: Cool, huh?

Raien: That's pretty innovative. You can hit people from any distance, then!

Ray: Yeah, but I'm still getting used to it. It's not exactly easy to handle…

Lee: By the way, where is Thiji? He was with you, wasn't he, Ray?

Ray: Yeah, I was gonna go fetch him for some fun here, but he insisted on going to the Ice Caves to pick up something…

Raien: That man and his ice…

Thiji had then arrived to Niflheim via teleportation, riding on the back of a large creature with piercing red eyes made entirely of ice.

Thiji: Hello, guildies!

Lee: Uh… What the hell is that you're riding?

Thiji: Oh, this? This is an Ice Titan. I figured that since we would be the ones to seize the Emperium Fortress, we should have a nice guardian watching it over for us when we do.

Raien: Hey, that's good thinking, bro!

Ray: Yeah, well done, Thiji!

Thiji: Oh, yes… There's something else, too.

Taking out a slip of paper from his robes, he passes it to Ray as he reads it…

Thiji: The Kafra that took me here told me to hand-deliver this to you ASAP. It is a contract enabling _White Trinity _to have access to our personal Kafra Specialists.

Ray: Oh, sure! Let me just get out a pencil or something. In the meantime, come and sit with us. You deserve some R & R after traveling by yourself all day.

Thiji chuckled and jumped off of his "pet" and sat with his fellow guildmates as Ray signed the contract. Just as soon as Thiji would get himself settled and read from his tome, Lee sighed and got up from his seat…

Lee: Okay, I'm bored. I'm going to fight in the arena or something before it closes.

Thiji: Well, _that _escalated quickly…

Lee: Coming, Ray?

Ray: Sure thing! I'll turn this in while we're at it! Tomorrow, we shall begin training before the Emperium Frontier begins!

Ray Kaza and Lee wave farewell to the Ninja and the Wizard as they went back to report to the Kafra employee stationed there…

Raien: So, what now, brother?

Thiji: Well, we could go to Comodo Beach and check out a bunch of scantily-clad women in bikinis. And by "we", I mean "you."

Raien (chuckling): Oh, you read my mind! I am definitely up for that!

Thiji: Though I've nothing better to do anyway, so I may as well tag along. Come, Tiny.

Hopping on his domesticated Ice Titan, Thiji and Raien head to the nearby Kafra employees and ask for a trip to Comodo. A warp portal appeared before them and they would step inside, sending them off…

Kafra Glaris: Uh… Roxie?

Kafra Roxie: Yes, Glaris?

Kafra Glaris: How on earth did that Wizard manage to tame an Ice Titan?

Kafra Roxie: I don't know, but he paid very well for the transport!

Kafra Glaris: I guess that's true…

The Ninja and the Wizard (and the Ice Titan) would find themselves standing on the sands of Comodo Beach, delighted by the bonfire dancing and party-going…

"Go on ahead and play, Tiny…" commanded Thiji as he disembarked his Titan pet before it would walk into the ocean. However, those that were still in the water would notice a sudden drop in temperature. Thiji chuckled as he stared out into the horizon, lost in thought. Raien was seen cavorting with at least five different women by a table, making them giggle and swoon. If Thiji knew Raien well, he knew that his skills with charming the fairer sex were incredible. But the Wizard did not let himself be bothered by such trivialities…

"_We need to find out the motives of that Assassin and her sisters… If they bothered sending a scout on me in order to find information, then they must be just as deliberate as we are in rising to fame and glory. But who knows what will happen next? We will just have to find out their motives before the Frontier actually starts, or we'll be walking headfirst into a trap…" _he thought.

Unfortunately, unbeknownst to Raien, one of the women he was cavorting with was Heal-Do, who had blended in with the locals in order to keep her profile low. She would hear a beeping noise from her left ear as Heal-Do pushes a button on said ear to answer…

"Have you found our two little targets?" spoke Lupi from the earpiece.

"Yes, sister. The Ninja is preoccupying himself with the locals of Comodo…" answered Heal-Do.

"And what of the Wizard?"

"He's… Not even talking to anyone. He's standing by himself out on the shore. The poor guy…"

"He can grieve on his loneliness when he's dead! You know what to do." The abrasive Knight ends the transmission, and Heal-Do gave a nod as she took from her bra a set of ten individual branches. They looked dead, and gave off an eerie vibe to the ones holding them. To the untrained eye, these branches looked harmless, but what was about to transpire next would be anything but.

Heal-Do laid the branches in front of her in a row. She would then lightly press her foot down on the first branch, breaking it. She continued this action until she broke all ten, but being quiet in doing so that she wouldn't attract any unwanted attention. The broken branches then released a black, inky trail that crawled along the ground in different directions; it was too dark for the locals to take notice. Heal-Do slipped into the shadows as the magic of these strange branches would soon summon ten large monsters wielding staves. They levitated above what appeared to be a gear as chains bound them to said gear with heads rotating in a clockwise manner. A dark shadow casted itself from these large, formless creatures, immediately silencing all music and revelry.

"Hm? Why did everyone stop partying?" murmured Thiji. His Ice Titan pointed toward the beach and the both of them would see a group of creatures attacking the people of Comodo. The inevitable screams of terror and destruction of property followed soon after as a certain teal-haired Kafra employee stopped one of her colleagues from fleeing…

Pavianne: Nora! We have to send out a distress signal to the mainland! We're overrun with Clock Tower Managers!

Nora: There's no time, Pav! We'll have to get rid of 'em ourselves!

Pavianne: But Nora! I can't fight!

Nora: You won't have to! Watch this!

The eccentric Kafra cracks her knuckles and strolls on over to the nearest Clock Tower Manager, which immediately spots her once she got too close. The monster gave out a low growl as it rose its stave high in the air, ready to strike Nora.

Pavianne: Nora, watch out!

With a smirk, Nora tumbled to the side and kicked off the ground as hard as she could, launching herself toward the Clock Tower Manager. She gave a loud shout as she balled a fist and delivered a powerful punch to the "face" of the monster, breaking it! Nora would then somersault off of the monster and landed firmly on the ground as the Clock Tower Manager slowly fell to pieces.

Nora: Hmph!

Pavianne: *dumbfounded look on her face* … W-Wow…! I'm so glad we have you with the Kafra!

Nora: Don't get all sappy about it, Pav! It would please you to know that I'm not like other Kafra employees! *winks*

She would then spot Thiji and Raien toward the beach and waved her hand high in an attempt to hail him. The Wizard caught sight of her, but Raien was too busy with his own problems.

Thiji: Good time for you to earn some lady points, brother.

Raien: My thoughts exactly. I'll take care of these. Do what you gotta do!

Thiji: Right. Tiny, help him out!

The Ice Titan grunted as it got out of the ocean to butt heads with another Clock Tower Manager. Raien would come across two trying to harm a group of women.

"Over here, gearheads!" Raien taunted. The monsters fell for his taunt and diverted their attention to him. As they got closer and closer, he would perform a series of ninja signs and summoned a large ninja star that was as large as he. Imbuing it with lightning energy, he shouted, **"Huuma Shuriken: Raiton!" **and chucked it at the pair of monsters. They both attempted to block it with their staves, but the lightning coursing from the Huuma Shuriken conducted onto the Clock Tower Managers, paralyzing them until they would finally be sliced in two by the star. They would then fall to the ground as Raien dusted himself off and scoffed, helping the women and children to safety.

Meanwhile, Thiji had finally met up with Kafra Nora…

Nora: Thiji, darlin'! You're a sight for sore eyes!

Thiji: I would say the same. What are you doing in Comodo?

Nora: I love the locale! It's a good place to rest and relax after a long day in this uniform, as much as I love it! Anyway, you are already obviously aware of the little situation we're having!

Thiji: Really? I had no idea.

Nora: I think we can make this work for the both of us!

Thiji: Do tell, old friend.

Pavianne: Wait a minute… What is going on here?

Nora: Hear me out, Pav: if Thiji and Raien can save the people of Comodo and drive away these Clock Tower Managers, we can give a report about the entire event tomorrow morning!

Thiji: And in turn give _White Trinity _the publicity it needs!

Pavianne: Well, that sounds like a great idea and all, but we still have at least six more Clock Tower Managers to deal with!

Nora: Trust me, Pavianne, Thiji and Raien can take out anything if they work together!

Pavianne: Well, all right… We'll evacuate the remaining stragglers while you and your Ninja friend take care of the monsters.

Nora: All right, Thiji, off with – wait… Didn't you have two other friends?

Thiji: They're fighting at the arena right now, so they won't know about this, I'd imagine.

Nora: At least not until tomorrow! Good luck, you!

Thiji then went back to the beachhead, leading the citizens out as he regrouped with Raien and his Ice Titan, Tiny.

"Now this is just random… a small group of Clock Tower Managers just appeared and attack Comodo. If this were an invasion, we'd have been informed." Thiji shook his head at the thought as he rose his Arc Wand in the air.

"They're no match for us!" cheered Raien as he would charge a ball of wild lightning in his hand. "Let them taste the wrath that is the Thousand Birds!"

He had zoomed off as he closed in on two Clock Tower Managers and pierced right through them, eliminating them with little effort. Another Manager appeared just as Raien would make his descent, and whacked him with its stave, but Raien's reflexes kicked in just in time for him to parry it with his kunai. The force of the clash forced him back into the ocean, but Tiny Titan caught him and placed the Ninja back on the beach before causing a blizzard with its mighty breath, freezing another in place, and then shattered it with its shard-arm. Now three Clock Tower Managers remained, and they were all circling the Wizard. A circle of cold energy spread outward from Thiji as he cried out, **"Frost… Nova!"** and jettisoned spikes of ice outward from where he was standing to each monster and pierced the gears on which they levitated upon, rooting them in place. Lightning energy then coursed through his body as the clouds above gathered. A magic circle appeared below Thiji's feet as he shouted, **"Thunder… Storm!" **and a powerful bolt of lightning shot downward at the rooted Managers, shattering them to pieces through the power of wind. "That should be the last of them…"

"_No! My ambush failed…?! Dammit!" _whispered Heal-Do in his mind. She kept her head down and remained in the shadows to eavesdrop on the two.

With the minions of the Clock Tower destroyed, the people of Comodo would re-enter the beach and gave out cheers and applause to the two brave adventurers. They had basked in the praise for a good moment until Thiji would walk over to the remains of one of the Managers…

"What the hell do you think happened?" asked Raien as he approached his brother.

"I have no clue, honestly," replied the Wizard. "But random Clock Tower Managers attacking Comodo Beach? Someone had to have been pulling the strings; Clock Tower Managers just don't simply appear at a resort area! The very thought that someone has it out for us aggravates me…"

"Speak for yourself! I'm just as angry as you are!" Raien seethed.

"And why is that?" asked Thiji.

"Whomever or whatever launched that attack made my lady entourage run away!"

A sweatdrop appeared on Thiji's forehead as he walked away, heaving a sigh. Raien would then stop Thiji's movement by placing a hand on his shoulder, which made him jerk his head over to the Ninja…

Raien (alarmed): Hold it, Thiji!

Thiji: What is it?

Raien: I just sensed someone…

Thiji: Where?

Raien: They are lurking in the shadows somewhere…

The Ninja scans the area until he finds a bush concealed by a shadow cast from a nearby rock.

Raien, pointing to the bush: Over there! I'm sure of it!

The Ninja then pulls out a Kunai from his belt and throws it at the bush. It pierces straight through the shrub and sticks itself on the rock face.

Raien: Damn…! I thought for sure someone was there!

Thiji: No worries. They can't stop us now that we've saved the beach from their ploy. Let's just help repair the Beach for now and rest here until tomorrow.

Raien: Agreed.

Heal-Do would then be seen panting heavily behind the rock that Raien's kunai knife pierced on the opposite side. She _was_ hiding in the bush that Raien had assumed someone would be there, but she was quick enough to evade his attack and avoid detection. She cursed again under her breath and pulled out a Butterfly Wing that would take her back to her home in Amatsu.

"I can't believe that they managed to survive… Ten Clock Tower Managers?! And they stopped them all?! What are they?" she spoke to herself before vanishing.

After several hours of repairing the beach town, the two would spend a night at the inn as Tiny went back into the ocean to rest until morning. They were given another standing ovation before they would retire for the night. Meanwhile, Ray and Lee had just finished their bouts in the arena and would retire for the night as well. After chatting for an hour, they rented a room at the Prontera inn and fell asleep to prepare for the next day…

Dawn had finally arrived and the Sun rose upon the Rune-Midgard kingdom. The light shone through the windows of the inn, lighting up the room with a glorious shine. Thiji and Raien would slowly rise from their slumber, refreshed from the sudden attack on Comodo. Letting the light shine in, the Wizard parted the blinders and opened the window and saw a wondrous view of the ocean; flocks of seagulls flew high over the waters. Taking a deep breath of fresh morning air, the Wizard turned on the television and sat down on the side of his bed as Raien was in the restroom brushing his teeth. After flipping through several channels, he would stop as soon as he saw Kafra Nora on television.

"Um, Raien? You may want to take a look at this," Thiji beckoned. The Ninja exited the restroom, still brushing his teeth as he stared at the television, wondering what was going on...

"_Good morning, people of Rune-Midgard! This is a special broadcast coming to you live from Al de Baran's very own Kafra Headquarters. My name is Glaris, and this morning's top story will be given by one of our own operatives! Live and on the scene is our very own Kafra Nora with a very special report. Nora?"_

"_Gooood mornin', Glaris and everyone else in this beautiful Rune-Midgard's kingdom! What appeared to have been an otherwise peaceful party night in the pristine shores of Comodo Beach took a troubling turn for the worse when a dastardly group of Clock Tower Managers appeared straight out of thin air and attacked the town and its people! Kafra Pavianne and I were about to send a distress signal to the Capitol, but that was unnecessary when two adventurers were at the scene of the attack to fend off this sudden invasion!"_

"No way…" gasped Raien. Thiji simply watched in silence.

"_These two brave adventurers were none other than the Wizard straight from Geffen known as Thiji Higuri, and the Shinobi of lightning known as Raien Kotetsu, a couple of adventurers that are part of the recently formed guild known as _White Trinity!_ The two of them teamed up to tackle all ten Clock Tower Managers and successfully defended the town! They did not ask for anything in return and even offered to assist in efforts to repair the town following the incident! That concludes this special report from Comodo Beach! Back to you, Glaris!"_

"_Thank you, Nora, and a big thank you to Thiji and Raien for their selfless act of courage. With adventurers like them out there, our streets and cities will be all the safer. In other news, the Emperium Frontier begins tomorrow! As a reminder to all participating guilds, the first installation, the Emperium Fortress, will appear northeast of Prontera city in Mt. Mjolnir. May the strongest guild claim victory in this important first step to a much greater challenge! Good luck, and thank you all for tuning in to this special broadcast brought to you by the Kafra Corporation!"_

The Wizard turned off the television and sighed. He knew that he would be getting a lot of attention now, but Raien could barely contain his excitement as he fist pumped the air and gave a loud cheer.

Raien: Nice! Just think of it now, brother! We are practically famous now thanks to that random attack on the town!

Thiji: We'll be even _more _famous once we head to the Emperium Fortress and claim victory.

Suddenly, they heard a knock on the door.

Thiji: You may enter.

The door opens and Ray and Lee come barging in cheering for the two with a crowd of people right behind them.

Ray: Good work, you two! You guys are freaking awesome!

Lee: Yeah, taking on all those Clock Tower Managers like they were mere Porings!

Thiji: Wait, weren't you two at the arena last night? How did you get down here so fast?

Ray & Lee: Kafra Services.

Thiji: Oh, right, the contract…

Raien: All right, folks! Any and all questions will be answered by me, the handsome Ninja of the clouds!

Thiji: Brother, this isn't time for a paparazzi ambush… Shouldn't we be training today?

Raien: It's only morning! There'll be plenty of time to do that later!

Ray: He's right. Let's live in the moment!

Lee: I agree!

Thiji: …

The _White Trinity _guild would then celebrate their heroism at the town, spending the morning chatting with locals and signing autographs for the children. Later that afternoon in Amatsu, a riled-up Lupi would be seen staring out from her window…

Lupi: Dammit… Dammit… Dammit… Dammit… DAMMIT!

Elua: Sheesh, big sis, calm down!

Lupi: Dammit, Heal-Do, you had _one job! ONE JOB!_ And not only did you blow it, but you made those _Trinities_ look good because of it!

Heal-Do: I-I'm sorry, sister… I did as I was instructed!

Aege: You can't blame her, Lupi. She did follow your orders.

Lupi: Yeah, but if I were in her shoes, I'd have stuck a katar through that Wizard's heart, and that Ninja would have thrown his last bolt of lightning!

Heal-Do: But you said not to let my cover be blown! So I stayed in the shadows and let the power of the Dead Branches do its work!

Aege: You _did _tell her to keep a low profile.

Elua: Yeah! So it wasn't really her fault!

Lupi: *growls* Whatever… They've pissed me off for the last time! Come on, sisters. We're going to have to take care of this ourselves, it seems!

Aege: Uh-oh… Lupi's angry.

Heal-Do: I tried my best…

Elua: Don't beat yourself up over it! Really, it's nothing!

Lupi: Honestly, am I the only one of the four of us that was actually favored by Mother?

Aege: Hey, Mother favored all four of us!

Lupi: Well, _I _am the most favored, clearly!

Aege (mumbling): Most favored tight-ass, if you asked me…

Lupi: What was that?!

Elua: She said that we should stop talking and get to work on our next plan!

Lupi: Oh… Good. Something we can finally agree on. Get whatever supplies you can. We'll march to Mt. Mjolnir before daybreak tomorrow. I want to make sure that we crush _White Trinity _personally…

Lupi, Aege, and Elua leave their home, but Heal-Do stood behind for a moment, thinking back on her encounters with Thiji…

"_Why is it that I hesitated when I saw Thiji…? Could I possibly be –"_

"Heal-Do! Come on, baby sister!" spoke Elua, interrupting her thoughts. The Assassin snapped out of it and caught up to her sisters. As they boarded the boat to the mainland, they set a course for the Merchant City of Alberta. The journey across the sea lasted until sundown and the _Battle Vixens_ would meet up inside one of the cabins to discuss their plan…

Elua: So! What's our course of action now, big sis?

Lupi: The Emperium Frontier is bringing around the best of the best guilds to compete for ultimate glory, right?

Heal-Do: Yes… But what does that have to do with it opening tomorrow?

Lupi: I bet that right now, the guilds that are eligible are probably suiting themselves up for battle right now as we speak, and first thing tomorrow, they're going to march straight to the Fortress.

Aege: Okay, so where do we come in?

Lupi: Like I said before, I only want those _White Trinity _losers, so we'll weed out the rest of the competition so that it's just us… and them.

Aege: And when they _do _arrive to the Fortress…

Elua: We'll crush them with our elemental might!

Heal-Do: That doesn't sound like a bad plan… But I am still a bit unsure.

Lupi: Oh, what is it now? You really don't think they'll outsmart us, do you?

Heal-Do: Well, we never really were much for strategizing, but… Thiji looks smarter than he lets himself on. We should watch out for him.

Lupi: Let's see him strategize his way out of the four of us attacking him at once!

Aege: I'm with you, sister. Let's take it to them!

Elua: Yeah! We'll be ready for _White Trinity _and seize the Fortress for ourselves!

The sisters would finally arrive in Alberta and they disembarked the boat just as nightfall came. With the Kafra services unavailable at such a late time, they would have to walk all the way North to Prontera, which they did.

The _White Trinity _guild had finally finished their training for the day and had all regrouped in Prontera to rest again for the night; their bodies tired from the arduous fighting. However, Thiji was restless. At times before a major event, he would always stay up and witness every waking moment that he could before he would either finally succumb to sleep, or said event would finally occur. He stood upon the balcony of the inn the four of them were staying at, with no other light shining but that of the moon's and the street lights strewn throughout the city.

"_We still don't know the motives of the Battle Vixens…" _the Wizard thought to himself. _"The competition is going to be fierce, but it's that Knight and her sisters that concern me… She looked particularly nasty."_

The Wizard then noticed a pair of Swordsmen walking down the street. They were speaking to each other about a certain quartet of warrior women that they saw marching under the cover of night, heading North of the city. Though they didn't know why they were out so late. Perhaps they were hunting monsters while the hunting was good? Whatever the reason may have been, Thiji shook his head of the notion and went back into his room, closed the blinders, and went to his bed to retire for the night. For tomorrow, it would be the time for battle. The next morning, the guilds lined up at the Eastern gate of Prontera as several representatives of the Kafra Corporation were ready to begin the Emperium Frontier. Crowds of people lined the streets as they waved farewell to the daring adventurers on their quest for glory…

"Hey there, you awesome people! Kafra Nora is back once more to welcome you all to the fabulous Emperium Frontier! This first installment is called the Emperium Fortress! Nestled deep within the northeastern Mt. Mjolnir, this steel bastion holds many twists, turns, and traps as the various guilds will navigate their way through this complex labyrinth to seek out the grand prize in the final room: the Ruby Emperium! Touch this sacred stone, and you will claim victory for yourself and the rest of your guild!"

The audience gave cheers as Nora pulled out a large pair of scissors to cut the ribbon blocking the way outside of the city.

"And now, without further ado, I hereby declare the Emperium Frontier… officially open!" she spoke as she cut the ribbon in half. As soon as she did, the contestants sped off on their Peco Pecos. It was many minutes later that _White Trinity _had just arrived at the starting gate…

Ray: Oh, crap! We're late!

Lee: That's no good. We're off to a bad start already!

Thiji: Actually, this is much better than getting trampled by the many other contestants vying for dominance.

Raien: No point in standing around, then, right? We can at least follow the trail all the way to the Fortress.

Thiji: My thoughts exactly. But let us do so quickly before we regret it in the long run.

The crowd cheered for _White Trinity _as they ran out of the city, their hopes high given the fact that they were already fashionably late to the start of the Emperium Frontier.

Meanwhile, just outside of the entrance to the Mt. Mjolnir area, the _Battle Vixens _were beginning to set up their ambush…

Elua: There! That should be enough traps to slow them down!

Aege: What do we do now, big sister?

Lupi: We wait. We will let our little surprises take care of the other idiots, and then we will lure out the _White Trinity _losers before they catch on to our plans!

Heal-Do jumped down from atop a high tree.

Heal-Do: They're on their way now. We came just in time, it seems.

Lupi: Thanks for the stakeout, baby sister. Now we'll just prepare ourselves to take care of anyone that survives the ambush…

They lied in wait as the long journey northward to Mt. Mjolnir led the others into the afternoon. The participating guilds would make their way down a complex trail of hills and forests as some of them would fall prey to the local fauna of the area. An entire guild of Novices would be overrun by a warren of Lunatics led by a larger blue bunny known as an Eclipse. Those that spectated laughed at their misfortune, questioning the courage of their act just coming here.

After several skirmishes around the Prontera area, one guild seemed to have been the best contender for winning the Emperium Fortress, as they have traveled the furthest out of the others. They were led by a Swordswoman with semi-long brown hair, hazel eyes, and wore a rosary around her neck. Her army had suffered heavy casualties as they fell into traps and other enemy guilds. Their luck would then take a turn for the worst when they would step into the threshold of Mt. Mjolnir territory…

"Take heart, my brothers and sisters!" commanded the Swordswoman. "The enemy knows we're here, but we must not let our resolve falter! Let us charge forth and avenge our fallen comrades!"

Her companions advanced up the hill into the Mjolnir area until moments later, they would see a hail of flaming arrows soaring across the sky. The Swordswoman and her group would take a defensive position, but they would find themselves unharmed. Instead, as they turned their bodies, they would find that the way that they just came through had been blocked by a wall of fire! She faced front again and saw the _Battle Vixens _standing right before the Emperium Fortress' entrance. With their only means of escape barred, there was only one option to take…

Lupi: Good shooting, Elua.

Elua: You ignited the flames, big sis! I merely help spread them!

Aege: These aren't the enemies we're looking for…

Heal-Do: But they are our enemies nonetheless!

Swordswoman: So! It was you four that are responsible for the injuries you've caused to my guild! You four shall answer for your transgressions!

Lupi: I'd like to see you try! I can sense that you're a strong sword-maiden. Good! I hate dealing with cowards!

Swordswoman: You will find that I am anything but! And now, retribution is at hand!

The brown-haired Swordswoman and her soldiers charged at the _Battle Vixens _head on… Meanwhile, _White Trinity_ had made it to the forest battlefield leading up into the mountains…

Ray: Oh, my God! Look at all this!

Lee: They went all out on each other, it seems.

Thiji: There has to be some sort of explanation. Raien, would you mind scouting ahead for us, please?

Raien: Sure thing. Give me a moment.

With blinding speed, the Ninja took to the overgrowths of the forest and scouted northward. The other three continued through the floor…

Thiji: Hey, take a look at this.

Ray: Huh? What is that?

Thiji: This guild was formed entirely by Novices…

Lee: What?! How did they let a bunch of newbies into the Emperium Frontier?

Thiji: I don't know, but it appears that they were beaten by that creature over there that is now dead.

Ray: An Eclipse? Seriously?

Thiji: Well, in their defense, they are usually seen leading a warren of Lunatics, so it is no surprise that they would be overrun.

Lee: They should be fine, though. No fatal injuries as far as I can tell.

They would then see a flare explode in the sky. They hurried north to converge with Raien…

Thiji: What did you find, brother?

Raien: While I was scouting, I noticed that some of the branches of the trees were either snapped or taken off completely. I think that some traps were set for the other guilds.

Ray: Wow. Did you find anything else?

Raien: Yeah. There are also scorched bark and earth in many parts of this forest.

Lee: I also remember seeing a bunch of pitfalls on our way here.

Thiji: It appears that a lot of people have been unfortunate enough to fall for such tricks… But our mistake of sleeping in was a blessing, in fact. Otherwise we would have met a similar fate at the hands of whoever set these traps.

Ray: Well, nowhere else to go but forward. Let's go up this hill already!

The Gun-Knight unsheathed his blade and charged headlong to the field, but as he reached the top, he coasted to a stop. After looking at each other for a few seconds, the other three hiked their ways up the hill and shook Ray lightly, wondering what was wrong. He would then raise a finger and point at the battlefield before them: a scorched plateau of splintered spears and broken banners. The ground was lined with the injured men and women that had made it this far only to fall. Some were suffering from burns; some were hit with arrows; some were bruised and scarred. In the distance was a brown-haired Swordswoman in a tattered uniform kneeling in pain by a couple of Novices.

"There's someone over there that is still lucid!" Thiji pointed out.

"**Body Relocation!" **shouted Lee as he concentrated his chi to instantly teleport his body over toward the injured lady and her friends. Thiji and the others ran to them as the Monk attempted to heal the Swordswoman, but she refused it.

"Please… Mend the others. They need it far more than I," she pleaded.

"What happened here, Miss?" Thiji asked, helping the young lady up to her feet.

"The enemy… They used the confusion of the forests to their advantage… Traps and pitfalls… Those that survived the primary skirmish met here on this battlefield to decide who would be worthy of making it to the Emperium Fortress right atop this plateau… My forces emerged victorious, and then…" She paused for a moment to catch her breath.

"Go on…" urged Raien.

"We continued our advance, but we were blocked by four women… One with fiery red hair and an even more fiery temper; one with hair as green as the verdant grass in a spring meadow; one with auburn hair that matched the earth beneath our feet; and one whose hair was as blue as the ocean itself…"

The elite of _White Trinity _then had an epiphany as they all looked at each other, knowing exactly who the woman was speaking of.

"They called themselves the _Battle Vixens…_ a guild of formidable women bred for fighting. They had barred our escape, and we were forced to fight them, but were overpowered by just the four of them alone. Fortunately, my forces, along with the other brave adventurers that have fallen here, are not fatally wounded."

"And they did all this by themselves?" Ray gasped.

"No. This was a simple divide-and-conquer strategy. They were smart to use the confusion of the forests to make the competition thin itself out, but those traps, as Raien mentioned, were done hurriedly. I'm guessing that the _Battle Vixens_ marched their way up Mt. Mjolnir and established their traps overnight," deducted the Wizard.

"Wait… You knew that they were heading up here?" asked the Swordswoman.

"Not exactly…" responded Thiji. "Last night, I overheard a couple of Swordsmen walking around the Prontera streets. They were talking about four women making their way north from the city under the moonlight. They assumed that they were trying to get in on some choice hunting grounds, but now from what we have all gathered, it seems that they were trying to take out the competition before they would even have a chance to enter the Fortress!"

"There is also something else that you should take note of…" groaned the Swordswoman. "Before I engaged those _Vixens, _they were grieving over the fact that we were not the people that they sought out to defeat in the first place… something about a _White Trinity_ guild… You four would not happen to be of _White Trinity_, would you not?"

"I am afraid to say that… we are," Thiji answered hesitantly. The four adventurers' gazes would then be affixed on the hill leading into eastern Mt. Mjolnir…

Swordswoman: It was you four that the _Battle Vixens _were looking for… All of us were just collateral damage. I do not know what they want from you, but they must be stopped; you must win and seize the Fortress from them… I must take care of my own and fall back to the Capital to recuperate.

Ray: You don't have to tell me a second time! They won't get away with this!

Lee: Right behind you, Ray!

Thiji: Here, Miss. Take this.

The Wizard takes an item from his robe and places it before the Swordswoman.

Swordswoman: A… A white potion…?

Thiji: You will need your strength for the journey back to Prontera. Please, take the potion.

Swordswoman: Bless your noble souls… Such selfless acts are smiled upon by the brothers and sisters of the –

Raien: Brother! We have to get going before they get to the Fortress!

Thiji: Oh… right. My apologies, Miss.

Swordswoman: No. The Ninja is right. Go on. I will be well, thanks to you four. Good luck, _White Trinity._

The four made their slow hike up the hill, leaving the recovering Swordswoman be. As they did, they would form up for a battle plan…

Ray: Okay, Thiji. You seem to have gotten the most contact with these _Battle Vixens _between the four of us. What's our plan?

Thiji: Listen: these four are tougher than they look, even though I have only met them for a few moments. Each one of them represents a particular element. One of them is a Knight that uses fire attacks. She is also the eldest sister of the four, which would make her the leader. The second oldest is a Blacksmith that is associated with earth.

Raien: Well, that seems fitting.

Thiji: The third is a Hunter of the winds and has a large hawk as her companion. From what we've seen, she likes using her bow more than using traps. And lastly is the blue-haired Assassin.

Lee: She's their baby sister and uses water, I presume?

Thiji: Correct. This composition is well-rounded, enabling them to fight at any distance. It will be difficult getting close. But with the tactics they've executed, they are merely child's play compared to what _I _have in mind…

Lee: "Child's play"?

Raien: My brother Thiji here is more than he lets on to be.

Thiji: And we also have several factors that they do not possess: Magic.

Ray: Well, then, tactician. What do you have planned?

Thiji: I am glad you asked. Now, listen closely…

Meanwhile, at the top of the plateau, the _Battle Vixens _stood side-by-side, awaiting any further resistance…

Lupi: Tch… we did all that for nothing. I guess we scared off those _Trinities _after all!

Aege: That Swordswoman and her ilk gave a good fight, though. Better than the others.

Elua: Too bad that we were just too strong and sexy for her!

Lupi: Yeah, but what can you do…

Heal-Do: …

Lupi: Say something, baby sister! We're gonna win this now.

Aege: Yes, you should be happy!

The Assassin didn't say a word.

Elua: Ahh, well. Maybe she's tired from all the fighting. Can't blame her! Let's head in the Fortress already.

Lupi: Good idea.

Just as Lupi, Aege, and Elua would turn and walk into the Fortress, Heal-Do lifted her head and saw four men slowly approaching.

Heal-Do: Wait, sisters! Here… Here they come.

The other sisters would fall back into formation as they stared down the brave _White Trinity _quartet that stood between them and victory. A cool mountain breeze rolled down through the field and past everyone's hair and clothes. After days of preparation, this moment had finally arrived – two guilds, one of no small renown, and one that quickly gained renown through their heroic efforts, meeting face-to-face on the field of battle. Of course, no matter who would win out here, would still have to face the dangers of the Emperium Fortress.

But why did the _Battle Vixens_ not take upon the chance to win? Why did they insist on waiting all day on the one guild that would be a potential threat to them? These questions would soon receive answers, and this inevitable conflict would be the premise of said questions…

Lupi: Well, well, well. I never thought you guys would show! I mean, I was hoping that you guys would, but we thought you'd be scared!

Ray: Scared? Me? I'm a Knight! I fear nothing!

Aege: You'll soon fear us.

Thiji: I met the four of you back in Prontera.

Elua: Indeed! We could have been friends, you know!

Thiji: But since you know only me out of the four of us, allow my friends to introduce themselves.

Raien: I am Raien Kotetsu, Shinobi of the clouds.

Lee: Monk of Saint Capitolina Abbey, Lee.

Ray: Ray Kaza, Knight adept of Prontera Chivalry!

Lupi: I am the flames of hell – Lupi the Knight!

Aege: The earth's foundation – Aege the Blacksmith!

Elua: The fabulous winds of creation – the beautiful Huntress, Elua, and my loyal companion, Mukuhawk!

Mukuhawk: Caw!

Heal-Do: And I… am the waters of origin – Heal-Do of the Assassin's Guild.

The two guilds would stare each other down for another moment before unsheathing their weapons.

Thiji: You still want to get back at me for bumping into your baby sister?

Lupi: You bet your ass, I do!

Thiji: Then come, Lupi… come, then, and finish it.

Lupi: Hahaha! Yeah, right! I'd like to see you try to hit us from way over there!

The Wizard gave a smirk, and suddenly Ray would raise his blade in the air as if ready to attack…

Aege (Sarcastically): Oh, watch out, girls. That Knight's gonna throw his sword at us!

Ray then swung his sword to his left toward Raien, who then ducks!

Heal-Do: They attack their own allies?!

As Raien remained in the crouching position, Ray's blade would cause him to spin. As he did, he detached the hilt of the blade and fell to one knee. Facing forward once more, his sword came full circle as a revolver was seen on his right hand! With careful aim, Ray whispered, **"Bull's Eye…"**__and shot a bullet right down the middle between Aege and Elua. Both sisters moved to the side to dodge the attack when Raien would suddenly vanish out of thin air. As he did, however, a static noise filled the air as he rapidly reappeared several yards in front of the _Vixens._

"That… was Sonido!" Raien stated as he ran full speed towards them. Heal-Do acted fast and pulled out three daggers to attack.

"**Venom Knife!" **she cried as she tossed them. Each dagger would puncture the Ninja, whose body would then disintegrate into paper.

"What the hell?!" Lupi cried. Raien would then appear once more right above the four ladies and with a series of flips, landed right in front of the Emperium Fortress.

"**Cicada Skin Shed!"** the Ninja chuckled as he ran inside. This made Lupi furious as she and her sisters had been played. Lee would then charge forth into the fray, headfirst into the _Battle Vixens._ Aege raised her battleaxe in the air and cried, **"Adrenaline Rush!"** When she met up with the Monk, Lee would shout, **"Flee!"** and his quick reflexes would be more than enough for Aege's quickened swings.

"Why… won't… you… stop… Moving?!" Aege grunted as she missed every swing. The Blacksmith would then raise her axe once more in the air and slam down upon Lee, who would then raise his hands in the air as if to catch it.

"**Blade… Stop!"** the Monk shouted as he literally caught the axe blade with his knuckles. Once he had done so, Aege tried her hardest to move, but she couldn't!

"C'mon, Aege! Let him feel the strength of the Earth!" cheered Lupi.

"I… I can't…!" the Blacksmith replied, grunting with effort. Lee then gave a wink as he disappeared into thin air, reappearing _right _behind the other two sisters. He gave the peace sign as he dashed into the Emperium Fortress. Lupi groaned in frustration as she ordered Elua and Heal-Do to chase after the two. Aege would do the same, but she would be stopped by Lupi…

Lupi: Hold on, there, little sister. We still have these two runs to take care of!

Aege: Yeah, you're right. I'd hate to leave you alone, even though you sometimes preferred it that way. So, what's the plan?

Lupi: Get the Wizard. Then that Gunslinger… Knight… whatever he is, will be defenseless!

The two reformed the line as they stared at the remaining two _Trinities._ With their weapons unsheathed, they stood ready to charge… and so they did. Ray would then regroup with Thiji as they stood ready to defend themselves…

Thiji: It is as I feared… they sent their two fastest inside to intercept Raien and Lee.

Ray: Well, they still have us to deal with! And I don't think we'll be getting through unless we fight them, first.

Thiji: Yes, but those two are powerhouses. We have you, and then there's me, a magic user.

Ray: Yes, but as you said, you're not like other Wizards, right? So there's no excuse for you to hold back; show off some new tricks, why don't you?

The Gun-Knight would then take out a coin and flip it a number of times until five coins would appear around him, revolving around the man in a circle.

Thiji: Well, if you say so… though ice is my specialty.

Ray: Well, tell you what, Ice man, I'll make you a deal: I'll keep them off your back, and you back me up with magic. Sound good?

Thiji: That is a good tactic for this situation…

Ray: Good, because here they come!

With sword and gun in hand, Ray defended himself from Lupi's initial attack as he aimed for the Blacksmith behind her as the chamber of the gun "absorbed" a coin.

"**Triple Action!" ** With three consecutive shots, Ray would attack Aege, but she would hold her axe up to her face to deflect them. This would halt her advance; however, as Thiji would cover for Ray with a blast of… nothing. Lupi would then feel her armor taking a hit, and then another, with each following hit pushing her away from the two.

"What… what is hitting me?!" she gasped.

"**Napalm Beat!" **replied Thiji, who would then conjure a fireball as it revolved around him – a spell Magicians know called Sight. Ray got back as he covered for Thiji, but Aege would attack once again, but this time, she wasn't playing around.

"**Hammer Fall!" **cried the Blacksmith. The battleaxe she wielded turned into a large hammer, and she descended upon them ready to use the force of the earth to eradicate the both of them, but Thiji stopped the fireball and formed a ring of flame around him as it spread outward in all directions.

"**Sightrasher!" ** The flames would force back Lupi, but she took no damage whatsoever from them. Aege, however, took the full brunt of the attack and was pushed back even further. Ray would take up this chance to attack the falling Blacksmith with his blade…

"Using fire? On _me?! _ You people are so dull!" scoffed Lupi, preparing to strike Ray with his lance before he even got to Aege. But Thiji had other plans…

"**Jupitel… Thunder!" **Thiji cried as he pushed Lupi to the side. Down from the heavens came a bolt of lightning to assail the Knight, but she would tap into her inner resolve as she used the Knight skill Endure, and rushed toward Thiji.

"**Bash!" **yelled the Knight, slamming down her lance upon the Wizard. With quick thinking, Thiji raised his Arc Wand to defend, which surprised Lupi…

Lupi: What the hell? You… actually blocked my strike?

Thiji (straining): Yes… What of it?

Lupi: Never in my life have I fought a magic user that actually participates in melee combat…!

Thiji: I'm getting tired of saying this, but I am not like other Wizards.

Meanwhile, inside the Emperium Fortress, Raien and Lee were being chased down by Elua and Heal-Do, avoiding traps, deadly pitfalls, and arrows along the way…

Lee: Hey, Raien! Keep them off us! I need more Spirit Spheres!

Raien: You got it… **Shocking Petals: Lightning Style!**

With quick hand movements, the Ninja sent out a barrage of electric flower petalsat the two sisters.

Elua: **Blitz… Beat!**

Empowering her falcon, Elua sent Mukuhawk out to assail the two. Raien kept attacking with his Golden Flower Blossom, but the falcon expertly dodged them, closing in on the Ninja. Lee pushed him out of the way and absorbed his spirit spheres into his body, hardening his skin as he put up both arms in a defensive huddle.

"**Steel Body!" ** Mukuhawk collided with Lee as he struggled to fight off the falcon's attack. The force of the Blitz Beat caused the Monk's feet to slide across the floor, kicking up a trail of dust behind them. It was Heal-Do's turn now, and she used the shadows to cloak herself. Raien tried to catch up to Lee, but he found two more arrows soaring toward him, which he deflected with his kunai. With this distraction, Heal-Do appeared behind him and attempted to strike with her Katar, infusing it with water energy. His reflexes kicked in once again and with deft hand movements, he slammed his hands into the ground and shouted, **"Reverse Tatami!"**

"Whoa! Whaaa!" screamed Heal-Do, being bumped back by the sudden tatami mats that appeared on all sides of the Ninja. Elua called Mukuhawk back to catch Heal-Do's fall as Lee tripped and fell on his back, but immediately got up to summon more Spirit Spheres.

Lee: These two are pretty fast…

Raien: Yeah, but we're faster. Come on! We're halfway there! Thiji mentioned something about a switch near the end of the room where the Ruby Emperium is. If we can flip it, they can get through this place without worrying about the traps!

Lee: We'll split up, then.

The two of them nodded and took separate corridors. Elua (and Mukuhawk) immediately broke off to pursue the Monk, whereas Heal-Do went to face Raien. Back at the entrance, Ray and Thiji were gaining ground until they heard the ground beneath them shake. They ceased combat for a moment and saw Thiji's Ice Titan in the distance.

"What in _the fuck_ is that?!" said Lupi, her eye twitching.

"… That's my pet. His name's Tiny. And he's happy to see you," answered Thiji. The Ice Titan gave a mighty roar as it charged straight for Lupi and Aege. The Blacksmith grabbed her cart and ran at full speed.

"**Cart… Revolution!" **screamed Aege, jumping high into the air with her cart to slam down upon the Ice Titan with all her might. She managed to chip off a few shards before Tiny grabbed her and threw her toward the walls of the Fortress.

"How dare you treat my sister like that?! You are _so _dead now!" scolded the Knight as her anger manifested into flames. With her entire body wrapped in fire, she charged straight for the Titan. Her lance would glow with energy before she would stab it into the ground in front of her.

"**Magnum… Break!" **With Lupi's fiery might, the Ice Titan would be engulfed in flames, and it would feel itself starting to melt! "Burn to the ground, you bastard!" chuckled Lupi as she turned up the heat.

"No! Your titan, man…" Ray sighed. But Thiji didn't care. He knew that sooner or later, his Titan would have to be defeated one way or another… which is why during the entire time the Titan had been fighting them, he was conjuring up something powerful…

"HAH! You like that?!" Lupi shouted as the Titan would give another roar in pain before fully melting into water. With a triumphant laugh, she hoisted her lance over her shoulder, but then she saw Thiji surrounded by a large veil of frost energy…

"Your strategies are mediocre…" spoke the Wizard. "Your tactics are flawed… your recklessness blinded you… and now it shall be your downfall. Do you want to know _why _I am so very different from other Wizards? Do you want to know _what_ I can do, what I am capable of?! You shall all have your wish!"

Channeling the spirit of frost through him, Thiji called forth a powerful gale of snow and ice. The trees and the grass blew violently from the immense power of the storm. Lupi would yell triumphantly and ran full speed toward the Wizard, but he was now ready to unleash his frozen wrath upon the _Battle Vixens' _leader.

"**Behold… the Frost Tempest!" **boomed Thiji as his voice echoed and bounced off the walls of the Fortress. Sending the blizzard out towards Lupi, the Knight's advance would be slowed greatly to the point where she would be forced to stop, and as she felt the cold air around her, Lupi gritted her teeth and slammed her Lance into the ground, trying to hold on to solid earth, but the might of the storm was too much for her, and she would be swept from her feet, along with Aege. With a loud yell, Thiji threw the tempest – and the two sisters – inside of the Fortress as a loud thud was heard from within.

When the spell was over, Thiji closed his eyes, suffering from light exhaustion. Ray was dumbfounded at the power of the Wizard and applauded him.

"Well, now I see why you're different from other Wizards," chuckled the Gun-Knight. "Well, let's head inside and find the others."

Thiji agreed with a nod and the both of them ran inside, taking a brief look at the unconscious Lupi and Aege crashed against a wall. Meanwhile, Lee was doing his best to evade Elua and Mukuhawk's assault, though he had a few arrows in his shoulder as well as his knee.

"You know, an arrow to the knee isn't really all that bad…" he mumbled. Refusing to back down now, he turned and countered with his Finger Offensive, sending his summoned Spirit Spheres to attack Elua. Each hit would connect with Elua's body, slowing her down considerably, and she would fall to her knees. "Hah! Sucker!" taunted the Monk, taking another turn. Elua simply scoffed. Looking up to the ceiling, she drew her bow and gave a chuckle of her own.

"Don't you rule me out yet, you Tae Kwon Dope…!" grunted Elua. With Raien's situation, however, he would find himself locked in melee combat with Heal-Do, Kunai and Katar clashing, leaving sparks everywhere from the colliding steel.

Heal-Do: Where is the Wizard, Thiji?

Raien: Who wants to know?!

Heal-Do: I do!

Raien: Why should you care anyway?!

Heal-Do: Because…!

She paused for a moment and stopped her attack. Since they were moving while fighting, Raien would find the master trap control switch at the far end of the corridor.

Heal-Do: I… I don't know why I – HEY!

The Assassin spotted the Ninja sneaking away and pointed her Katars at the man, summoning a wave of water. The tsunami was closing in on Raien, and he had to deactivate that switch in order to ensure safe passage for Thiji and Ray. He tried to reach his hand out to it as he ran closer and closer, but he knew it was folly. So, he used Reverse Tatami once more and broke a tatami mat and hopped on the wave, using it as a surfboard. The tsunami carried him to the end of the corridor when it crashed into the wall. He jumped off of the mat with a somersault and popped the hem of his gi.

Heal-Do: You survived? What… What are you people?

Raien: We're the _Battle Vixens' _worst nightmare, water elf! And now to deactivate the – oh shit…

As the Ninja turned around, he would find that the master trap control switch was malfunctioning because of the water that permeated into the circuits. Then he would look at the Assassin , who would meet his gaze, and at an instant, they would cloak themselves to dodge a wall of spears and made a mad dash to the end. Now it was a race to the Ruby Emperium as every trap in the Fortress would go haywire. At Lee's end, he jumped an entire mess of pitfalls and slid under obstructions jutting out from the sides.

"Raien!" he shouted. "What the hell did you do?!" He would then run past the malfunctioned control switch and gave a sigh. "So _that's _why these things are going out of control. But before he would proceed down the corridor, he'd bump into Thiji and Ray, whose uniforms were punctured with holes or slightly scorched.

Thiji: What on earth happened here?! You were supposed to go after the –

Lee: Ruby Emperium, I know! But we split up and apparently one of them broke the master control switch!

Ray: Uh, guys?

Thiji: And there's no possible way of fixing it?

Lee: No! It's totally broken now!

Ray: Guys, there's a wall of fire coming straight toward us!

Thiji: Good time to run, then.

As the four sped off, they would hear sounds of battle ahead. It was Raien and Heal-Do locked in combat once more. She had stopped the Ninja right before the entrance into the final room where the precious prize lied in wait. Raien used his ninja tactics to outmaneuver the Assassin and delivered a dropkick to her chest, sending her flying through the entrance and breaking it. The three gave a cheer as they evaded the remaining traps and the wall of fire that chased them.

Thiji: Good show, brother!

Raien: It was nothing.

Lee: You did well! And now we can finally seize that stone!

Ray: Just think – the Ruby Emperium is right down this hall.

Thiji: We can admire it _after _we take it for ourselves.

The four stepped into the threshold. At the far end of the chamber was a stone giving off a bright, crimson glow – the Ruby Emperium. Taking a few more steps forward, they would feel the aura of the Ruby Emperium washing over them, when suddenly Raien would be flash frozen in a block of ice! Ray and Lee jumped in surprise from the matter, but Thiji simply gave a troubled look. How did a Ninja of Raien's caliber fall for such a simple trick?

"I thought we had bypassed all the traps at this point!" Lee said as he surveyed the room.

"We did. That wasn't a trap set by the Fortress itself…" the Wizard explained. At that moment, a falcon would soar over them. It was carrying three other people as it swooped down and released them from its talons. It was Lupi, Aege, and Elua once again, with Heal-Do regaining consciousness and walking over to her sisters to face down _White Trinity _once again…

Lupi (panting): You… You four are gonna get it now… Your little lightning Ninja is now incapacitated, and you're outnumbered _and _outmatched!

Elua: Like my little trap, hun? I decided to give you a little _present _after rudely assaulting me with those little floating balls of yours!

Lee: Grr…

Ray: We've beaten you before, you know.

Lupi: Yes, but you caught us off-guard. Here, you have nowhere left to run!

Aege: _Now _we will finish this – on _our _terms!

_White Trinity _and _Battle Vixens_ meet again on the field of battle. They stared one another down again as they felt the Ruby Emperium's aura emboldening them with the spirit of battle. The Gun-Knight, Ray Kaza, locked eyes with his female counterpart, Lupi; Lee the Monk would meet the gaze of the Elven Huntress Elua, and her falcon, Mukuhawk; Thiji, the ice Wizard, would meet the eyes of the Elven Assassin Heal-Do, and Aege, the Blacksmith, would affix her gaze upon… an empty space adjacent to Thiji.

Aege: Hey, there was a Ninjasicle right next to Thiji!

Lupi: Huh? What – where the hell did -?!

Ray: WHOA! Where did Raien go?! Did he blow up without us noticing?

Elua: I _saw _him frozen just a second ago! Where in the world could he possibly be?!

Raien (echoing): Right behind you…

The _Battle Vixens_ turned their heads slowly and saw Raien standing right beside the Ruby Emperium.

"Fufufu… what you had trapped was an **Illusionary Shadow… **a **Mirror Image,**" Thiji explained. "Note the bluish glow that came from the copy before it vanished. While we were all locked in our little staring contest, the Ninja's soul was released and snuck by the four of you. When he would reappear, the double would vanish. Once again, you have fallen victim to my brilliant strategies. Raien, if you would be so kind."

The lightning Ninja gave a bow and lifted a finger. Lupi roared angrily and tried to charge at him with her lance, but before she would even get close, Raien had touched the stone, and that caused the eight of themto be teleported out of the Fortress and back to Prontera, where they would see a large crowd cheering for them with the Kafra ladies at the van, applauding them. A sense of pride and satisfaction made itself evident in the hearts of _White Trinity _as their superior teamwork had helped them win this day, and get back at the _Battle Vixens _for their deeds.

"We have a winner!" announced Kafra Nora. "_White Trinity _has claimed victory over the Emperium Fortress! The Ruby Emperium is now theirs! This guild that had just been made only days ago has blown the minds of and hearts of millions! They will forever go down in history as the Emperium Frontier's Inception Victors! Congratulations, Ray Kaza! Congratulations, Lee! Congratulations, Raien Kotetsu! And congratulations, Thiji Higuri!"

The defeated _Battle Vixens _would dust themselves off and disappear into the crowd, disgusted by their loss.

Lupi: Come on, sisters… From this moment on, this means war.

Aege: Damn right. They're good… very good.

Elua: But we'll beat them! (Shouting) This isn't the end of the sexiest guild alive!

The three left the immediate area, but Heal-Do stayed behind for a while longer to gaze at Thiji. She gave a warm smile to the Wizard, though he did not see her. The Assassin was clearly happy for his victory, despite the fact that they're practically sworn enemies now. But who knows if they will ever meet again? This thought saddened her somewhat, but she tried to motivate herself that she will indeed meet Thiji once more – perhaps on lighter terms. She nodded slightly and followed her sisters back home as the crowd continued to cheer for the winners of the Emperium Frontier.

The Swordswoman that they met back at the plateau was also amongst the crowds, with her two Novice companions cheering them on. Reaching into her uniform, she would pull out the rosary that was concealed beneath her armor and focused on it for a long moment before staring back at _White Trinity…_

"_They have redeemed the honor of many brave adventurers this day… _White Trinity _is truly making a name for themselves now. However, I feel that they may one day become a threat to us… The tides of war will reach out to even us. I can only hope that I will have the strength that I seek to defend my friends… and to fight for _him…" said the Swordswoman in her head.

After spending the remainder of the day celebrating, the sun would set and give way to dusk as a party was given out in _White Trinity's _honor. Thiji tried to keep himself away from all the festivities. Raien, however, was in the nitty-gritty of it: flirting with women and showing off his Ninja skills for them; Lee and Ray were laughing and enjoying themselves as they told tales about the fights they experienced to the locals. Thiji had even gotten a couple offers from Magesses to teach them a thing or two about magic whenever he would next stop by the city of magic, Geffen. He considered it, which made them all giddy with laughter.

Thiji left the square and gazed upon the moon rising over the brilliant Monastery. He was going to miss this world for he had enjoyed his time here a whole lot. With a heavy sigh, he turned away and walked back down the streets until he ran into Nora midway…

Nora: Whoa, whoa, hey! Easy there, Thiji! Why are you all packed up and whatnot?

Thiji: Our mission here is done, is it not? We saved some innocent people from a quartet of female brutes, and won a nice souvenir as a prize. I had imagined that the _Battle Vixens_ were the "powerful entities" that Lady Koyuki had described to us in her debriefing.

Nora: Uh, actually… They aren't.

Thiji (in disbelief): They aren't?

Nora: Nope! Remember that I've been here for a good while now. I've seen those _Battle Vixens _here and there, and they're far from evil! They're just battle-hungry sex symbols, is all!

Thiji: Well, that much is certain…

Nora: But hold on a second. Hear me out! The Emperium Frontier was a _smashing _hit as I had anticipated! But I have planned out more than just the Emperium Fortress! And the fact that the four of you are attractin' all this publicity, it's makin' not only _you _look good, but the Kafra Headquarters has even offered me a seat in their executive branch because of the _HUGE_ success brought on by this!

Thiji: I am glad that I was able to be your test dummy, Madam Shuji. But if we were to insist on continuing with this… wouldn't we inevitably run into the _Battle Vixens _once more?

Nora: Oh, for sure! Now that they've found a guild that is a threat to them, they will most definitely be fighting you tooth-and-nail-like!

Thiji: Right… So, you want us to milk this cash cow of yours until it's dry?

Nora: No! No, no! Well… I wasn't plannin' on making money out of it, but since you put it that way…

Thiji: Hahaha… then our mission here is far from over, it seems.

Nora: Yup! And we both know that you love this world to death! So this is the perfect time to enjoy it! Until then, there's a party with our name on it!

Thiji: Hm. Right…

Nora: In the meantime, thank you for using the Kafra Services! Have a splendid night, Lord Thiji!

With that, Kafra Nora gave a bow and made her way back to the town square. She was right, after all: Thiji indeed enjoyed being in Rune-Midgard. The fact that he would be able to stay longer gave him a faint sense of elation, but the looming threat of the _Battle Vixens_, as well as whatever other troubles they may face along the way would immediately erase that feeling from his mind. But he didn't want to think too much of it. Right now is all that matters, and Thiji Higuri, Wizard and strategist of _White Trinity,_ with the Ruby Emperium in hand, would be more than ready to face whatever lies ahead.

With a faint chuckle, he put the crimson mineral back into his robe pocket and went back to the square to join the festivities…

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Chapter II

The _White Trinity _guild, led by the Gun-Knight Ray Kaza, along with his fellow members Lee the Monk, Raien the Lightning Ninja, and Thiji the Wizard, braved the recently opened Emperium Frontier to embark on a quest for great fame. They have found a new rival within the _Battle Vixens_ guild, led by a group of four sisters representing a specific element: Lupi, the Knight of flame; Aege, the earthen Blacksmith; Elua, the Hunter of the wind, and Heal-Do, the Assassin of the waves.

_White Trinity _engaged in heated battle against the band of warrior women and through superior strategy and teamwork, emerged victorious as they seized the Ruby Emperium that was nestled deep within the Emperium Fortress. This victory alone has earned them a great deal of notoriety, especially after beating back a formidable guild such as the _Battle Vixens._

It has now been two weeks since the beginning of the Emperium Frontier. The boys of _White Trinity _spent their own individual time during their "hiatus".

Ray and Lee were always seen together, battling beasts or showing off their skill in the coliseum.

Raien Kotetsu had spent a majority of his time socializing with every buxom woman he encountered, and wooing them if possible.

Thiji Higuri had gathered a small order of apprentice Mages, teaching them how to properly wield and handle the flow of magical currents.

As time went by, however, the four of them had considered moving in to the Emperium Fortress and making it their home. Plus, they would be able to better defend the Ruby Emperium in case someone would lay siege to their already fortified structure.

Meanwhile, in Amatsu, the _Battle Vixens_ have been training more frequently in order to compensate for their loss. Once they have decided to call it a day (which by that time the sun had already set over the Land of Destiny), they would return home to bathe and proceed to their living room, each adorned in their own colored bathrobes, except for Heal-Do, who was somewhere else…

Lupi: Geez… I can't believe we got our asses handed to us like that. We need to stop those _Trinities! _They've gotten their hands on the Ruby Emperium!

Aege: It's not like the loss is irreversible, big sister.

Elua: Yeah! Can't we just steal the Ruby Emperium from them?

Lupi: No… As much as I _want _to, those bastards would have fortified that place with Guardians and barricades by now.

Aege: Damn… she's right.

Lupi: Plus I have a feeling that the next installation is gonna reveal itself soon.

Elua: No argument there. It has been a while since our battle at the Fortress!

Lupi: Don't remind me… The memory is still fresh in my mind.

Aege: It's only been two weeks.

Lupi: (shouts) I know, dammit!

Aege: All right, all right, calm down. All I can say is that we find out where the next place is going to open before _White Trinity _can get a head start. That way we'll have an advantage to take the next Emperium Stone!

Elua: And in so doing, secure victory for the _Battle Vixens!_

Lupi: I love it! Brilliant idea! Though there's something wrong…

Elua: What is it?

Lupi: There's that _boy _among them that is different from the other three…

Elua: Wait a minute, sis. Where's Heal-Do?

Aege, looking around: Huh? Oh, yeah… Where _did_ she go?

Outside of their headquarters/home was a small garden that the sisters tend to. By the garden was a pond whose waters were as clear as they were still. Heal-Do was meditating in the center before the other three sisters would meet up with the Assassin, who then opens her eyes…

Heal-Do: What is it, sisters? Do you need me for something?

Lupi: Yeah, your input, for starters; you were missing a meeting.

Heal-Do: My apologies, Lupi… I was just… thinking.

Lupi: Anyway, about that boy I was talking about… *ponders for a moment* Er, who was he again?

Elua: That lightning Ninja, Raien?

Lupi: No, I hate his freaking guts… I was talking about the Wizard!

Heal-Do: (hesitantly) I… you must be talking about Thiji Higuri, Lupi.

Lupi: Ahh, right! That guy! That Wizard is something else… did you see how strong he was when he fought? He practically demolished us with his superior prowess over ice! And because of that, I _so_ want my revenge against that bastard.

Aege: Indeed. He appears to be the quiet yet sensitive type. But when it comes to battle, his combat efficiency shoots through the roof!

Lupi: Well, he got lucky… He hasn't seen me at my best yet!

Elua: That's for sure. Wait, Heal-Do, why are you blushing?

Heal-Do was unable to speak a word.

Lupi: Gah! Anyway, we should just focus on incapacitating their Wizard friend. He is without a doubt the brains of the unit!

Aege: Makes sense. We take him out, the others fall apart. Sounds perfect!

Elua: Yeah, but come on, sisters! We can't just simply challenge someone like him willy-nilly! Did you forget about that Ice Titan he sent out on us? Who knows what he could possibly have up his sleeve the _next _time around!

Lupi: I could care less at this point! We just need to make a plan of attack to stop him! Then we can deal with that Ray Kaza fellow and the rest at a later date!

Aege: Lupi's right. What do you think, Heal –?

The Blacksmith turns around and finds that their baby sister had vanished!

Lupi: What? Did she cloak herself or something?

Elua: I think so… But Mukuhawk can track her! *whistles*

Her falcon swoops in through an open window and lands right by the pond. He sees wet footprints on the cobblestones leading west, out of Amatsu.

Elua: I think Muku's found something! Yeah, here are some footprints left behind by her soaked feet!

Lupi, shaking her head: Why does that girl choose _now _to go off on her own?! Let's hurry up and get dressed, and follow her trail before the footprints dry out!

Aege: Good idea.

Meanwhile, back in Mt. Mjolnir, Thiji stood upon a balcony, leaning against the wall as he watched the moon rise over the hills and mountains…

Thiji, thinking: _It has been a good couple of weeks for us. We have managed to gain control of this section of the Emperium Frontier, and we've even made it our home and headquarters. Those _Battle Vixens _must be rather annoyed over the fact that an up and coming guild such as ours defeated battle-tested veterans like them. Speaking of, I wonder if they know where the next establishment's location is yet… I can only hope that they have not._

Ray, Raien, and Lee approach the balcony.

Ray: Thiji, my man! How goes it?

Thiji: Hello, everyone.

Raien: Do we have any news on the next facility?

Thiji: Sorry, no.

Raien: Damn… Well, have you spotted any lovely ladies anywhere?

Thiji: I doubt there would be many wandering Mt. Mjolnir at this hour…

Raien: Just thought I'd ask.

Lee: Well, since we're all here, why don't we have a nice little "party" of sorts in… shall we say, Niflheim?

Ray: Ooh, Halloween Town sounds excellent!

Raien: Uh, "Halloween Town"?

Lee: It's the nickname he gives the place. I say it fits, honestly.

Ray: Enough talk! Let's go and fight something!

Lee: See you two later!

The Gun-Knight and the Monk hurriedly make their way down the Emperium Fortress to speak with their Kafra specialist, who then takes them to the spirit world. Raien and Thiji remain within the confines of their newly-conquered Fortress…

Raien: All right, brother. What's on your mind?

The Wizard remained silent for a moment.

Raien: Anything at all?

Thiji: Well… I have been consulting various sources regarding the emergence of the next facility…

Raien: And…?

Thiji: Nothing. I have had no luck in disclosing its whereabouts thus far. And yet I have this strange suspicion that the _Battle Vixens _may have more information on it than we do. It will only be a matter of time, at this rate.

Raien: I am sure it will open sometime soon. When it does, we will take on any obstacle that it may throw at us!

Thiji: Indeed, but you must keep in mind that this Fortress was merely a maze; the others may be more challenging.

Raien: Hm, yeah… good point.

The Ninja paced the floor for a moment until he had an epiphany. He would then turn to his brother.

Raien: Hold on a moment. I noticed that the Emperium we control is red-colored. Why is that?

Thiji: It was more than likely fused together with ruby minerals, making it a Ruby Emperium.

Raien: Oh, that's pretty cool!

Thiji: Yes. From what Nora has told me, there are seven Emperium Stones and each one lies within their own particular establishment. There is the Ruby Emperium – which we currently possess; the Sapphire Emperium; the Citrine Emperium; the Amethyst Emperium; the Topaz Emperium; the Emerald Emperium; and the Lapis Emperium.

Raien: Those must fetch quite a pretty zeny at the market. But wait… they all seem to represent the colors of the rainbow!

Thiji: Indeed. And that is the hidden 8th.

Raien, in disbelief: There's… an eighth stone?

Thiji: Yes. When the seven Emperium Stones are obtained, the final hidden facility will be revealed. She says that it will be the most difficult of them all, and will hold the Rainbow Emperium. The guild that grabs that stone will become the most famous guild ever in Rune-Midgarts history.

Raien: I see, I see. Now, we control this one right now, the Emperium Fortress. Would that deny any of the other guilds to acquire the Ruby Emperium for themselves?

Thiji: According to Madam Shuji, the Emperium Frontier allows other guilds the opportunity to seize control of the Emperium Stones. These facilities are nothing more than regular castles that you see in your average War of Emperium. Guilds are able to seize control of another facility by taking the Emperium Stone for their own, but seeing as how there is only one open so far, there is not much commotion at the moment. Soon, there will be others ripe for the picking.

Raien: Thanks for the explanation. Uh, say, I'm going to Morroc. I hear that there is a brothel there somewhere. Want to join me?

Thiji: Apologies, brother. I have my own matters to attend – wait, Morroc has a brothel?!

Raien: For a town that has a Thieves' Guild, I'd imagine so! You never knew? Those female thieves are hot!

Thiji: … You… go on ahead, Raien.

Raien: Your loss, bro.

Raien vanishes in a cloud of smoke as the Wizard left the balcony and took a harp from off the wall. After passing the Guardians that were stationed in the corridors and hallways, he would make his way to the golden-brown-haired Kafra specialist stationed outside of the Emperium Fortress.

Roxie: Greetings, Thiji of _White Trinity! _The Kafra Corporation is always happy to serve you! I am Roxie. How may I help you this evening?

Thiji: I would like teleportation to Prontera, if you please.

Roxie: Certainly! Thank you for using our convenient services!

Kafra Roxie placed a warp portal beside Thiji, which he would then step into, whisking him away to the capitol. Once there, he immediately headed south out of the gate, where they would run into Nora once again.

Thiji: I did not think you would still be working at such an hour.

Nora: Please! If you do what you love, the hours fly by faster than your energy depletes! So, what brings you here?

Thiji: Well, the others are off doing their own thing, so I figured I would do the same and take my mind off the Frontier for a bit.

Nora: Oh, that sounds fun! (sweetly) Maybe you'll play a little music for me?

Thiji: Something like that.

The Wizard and his Kafra friend exit the city and walk a short distance down the Prontera Fields. Nora sat at a nearby bench as Thiji took out the harp he acquired back at the Emperium Fortress. After a moment of preparation, he would begin to play a soft tune that attracted the nearby creatures. Nora swayed slowly in the background to the rhythm as the Wizard lost himself in his song. Meanwhile, in a faraway bush was the Assassin, Heal-Do, who had come all the way from Amatsu to find Thiji. When she heard him play, she sighed with passion and listened to the beautiful tune that resounded from his harp. Moments later, her sisters would finally catch up to Heal-Do…

Elua, whispering: Heal-Do! What the heck, girl? Why'd you run off like that?!

Heal-Do: I'm sorry, sisters… Forgive me.

Aege: Why should we forgive you? Look; you practically led us to Thiji!

Lupi: Yeah, Aege's actually right on that one. How did you know?

Heal-Do: I didn't, really… I just –

It was then that Aege grabbed the hems of her sisters' uniforms, making them crouch down behind the shrubbery.

Lupi: What gives, sis?!

Aege: I just remembered something! That Wizard is an observant one! He might see us!

Thiji would look over toward the bush that the _Battle Vixens _would be hiding behind, thinking that a creature had run inside. He would then shrug his shoulders and continue playing for a few more moments before completing his song, and giving a bow to his audience of Porings and Lunatics.

Heal-Do, thinking: _What wondrous sound he makes from his harp… I want him to play for me like that someday…_

Elua: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Heal-Do! No, what are you doing?!

Lupi: Baby sister, would you get down?! You'll get us spotted!

The Knight yanks the Assassin back into the bush, which causes Heal-Do to fall to the ground with a thud, making loud rustling noises all the while, which would then alert the Wizard once more…

Thiji: Hm? Is someone there? Your cover is blown, so I suggest you give up hiding.

Aege, whispering: Shoot! He saw us!

Elua: Retreat, much, sisters?

Aege: Yup!

Lupi: But we can take him out right now! Come on!

Elua: No! We can't! We might hurt that teal-haired Kafra lady!

Lupi: Tch… Not like I care about her anyway, but fine. Let's go.

Heal-Do: Oh… r-right.

Thiji would then see four silhouetted figures sprint through the trees and heading south out of the fields.

"_Spies, perhaps? Or it could have been those _Battle Vixens…" he thought to himself. He put his harp away and turned to Nora, who lifts herself from her seat and approaches him.

Thiji: Madam Shuji, I have a question for you.

Nora: Ask away, dear boy!

Thiji: How close can you get me to the Ice Caves?

Nora: Wha -? You're goin' _that _far Northwest?

Thiji: Yes. Are you able to take me?

Nora: Well, I'm sorry to say, Thiji, that despite all the wondrous powers I have as a Kafra executive, we cannot take you many places save for the major cities.

Thiji: Curses… There must be another way!

Nora: There is, actually! There is another company that is able to take you to places that the Kafra Corporation cannot! They're the Warpra!

Thiji, in disbelief: Really? They just added "-ra" in front of the word "Warp"?

Nora: Hey, what can ya do? Anyway, they don't charge for most dungeon teleports, but if you're goin' straight into deeper levels, then the fees are modest at best!

Thiji: Excellent! Where may we find one?

Nora: There should be one right inside the city! Let's go and find an agent right now! They wear an orange midriff and skirt as their uniform!

Thiji: Great! Thank you, Kafra Nora. Let's get started now.

Meanwhile, in the spirit world of Niflheim, Ray Kaza & Lee were hard at work fighting off demons and other shadowy threats, including a witch resembling a young girl sitting upon a crescent moon known as a Loli Ruri, and demonic knights with helmets that covered their black faces known as Dullahan. Though they've been fighting for hours, they had finally decided to find a "safe" area within Niflheim and took refuge there, watching the hostile monsters roam about as they ate a light meal of chicken and apples.

"Hey, Ray," spoke the Monk. "Do you have any idea where the next Emperium will pop up? We have been waiting for nearly three weeks now."

"I dunno, really!" the Gun-Knight replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "But Thiji did say that it was going to turn up sometime around. We just have to be patient, I guess… and I'm not entirely fond of patience."

"All right… I was only asking because we haven't heard or seen those _Battle Vixens _for a while now. That first fight at the Emperium Fortress was a tough one."

"I know it was! That's why it was so awesome! I'd gladly relive that battle if we could! But I have a feeling that the next one will be better than the last."

The two chuckled at each other as they finished up their grape juice. They nodded at each other and, at the count of three, launched themselves back into battle, seeing if they could fight their way to the end.

At the Frontier City of Morroc, a certain lightning Ninja was seen walking out of a building with a harem of ladies following him, giggling and swooning over the man – apparently there _is _a brothel in Morroc.

"Oh, I just love this town! Thiji totally was missing out!" Raien chuckled as he waved farewell to the ladies. It was a dark and starry night as the silvery moon lit up the town and the surrounding area. Since he was out and about, Raien decided to leave the city after his fun was over and go on a little stroll southwest of the city, which would eventually take him deep into the Sograt Desert.

As he walked across the dunes, he thought to himself, _"I wonder if any of those super-sexy _Battle Vixens _girls have a crush on me. Maybe one likes Thiji, even? The guy could use a nice lady. He focuses too much on his work. He should loosen up like me, but whatever…"_

He had wandered aimlessly about the Sograt Desert for at least a good hour now, thinking aloud about his buxom women and humming his favorite tunes to pass the time. It was then that he felt a disturbance from deep beneath the earth. This startled the Ninja as the sands shifted in response to the tremors, which then increased in intensity to the point where Raien would be unable to maintain his balance and falls, eating some sand in the process. A large structure had begun to rise up from the ground and Raien would frantically scramble to his feet so that he would retreat to a safe enough distance.

After roughly five minutes of tumbling, the quake would finally cease, and the lightning Ninja would set his eyes upon the silhouetted structure…

"Th-This could be the next establishment of the Emperium Frontier!" he exclaimed. "I need to let the others know! But… but how will I do that before the _Battle Vixens _catch on? I am miles away from civilization!"

The Ninja was too exhausted to teleport out of the Desert, especially over such long distances. Frantically looking around for a faster means of transportation, luck would be in his favor as a wild Peco Peco came into view. The beast stopped in its tracks and gave a questioning squawk as it looked at the Ninja, batting its eyes. Without hesitation, Raien took some rope and used Sonido to close the gap between himself and the bird and hopped on its back before it would notice, and then as it reared back, he quickly threw one end of the rope around the bird's mouth, and pulled on the makeshift reins to control it, and with a swift kick, ordered the bird to run to Morroc posthaste.

As the Ninja made an effort to find his friends before the _Battle Vixens _would catch on, the Ice Wizard would be seen exiting the Ice Caves before what felt like a jolt of electricity run through his mind…

"So, it has finally arrived… a lot sooner than I had anticipated."

From the darkened depths of the cave was a pair of piercing blood-red eyes. A low growl was heard from within the cave as a breath of frost exited the beast's maw. After taking a look back at the red eyes, Thiji's entire body became surrounded by a pale blue aura as he turned toward the beast and re-entered the Ice Caves. His Arc Wand would then break as a result of the intense magical powers he was exerting.

"_But first, I need to find myself a better staff…"_

Back at the _Battle Vixens' _base, Elua & Heal-Do felt the same jolt in their heads…

Aege: Huh? Lupi! I think they've sensed something.

Heal-Do: It's here…

Lupi: What? What's here?!

Aege: What do your elf-ears detect?

Elua: Southwest of Morroc… I heard faint trembling in the earth.

Heal-Do: Yes, I did, too.

Elua: This has to be it, sisters!

Heal-Do: The next facility… It has arrived!

Aege: Wait, Elua! I felt the same disturbance in the earth as well… But I also saw someone riding on a Peco Peco heading towards the direction of Morroc!

Lupi: That's gotta be one of those _Trinities! _We have our lead, then!

Elua: Mukuhawk! Come here, boy! *whistles*

Heal-Do, thinking: _Are you there, too… my Lord Thiji?_

The four warrior women hurriedly equip themselves and head out to pursue the trail set before them. Ray and Lee would soon hear a powerful howl echoing from within the spirit world…

Ray: Hey, Lee, did you -?

Lee: Yeah, I did. What do you think? We've made it to the end of this dungeon.

Ray: I think that new installation may have finally revealed itself!

Lee: Agreed! What's our next course of action?

Ray: Get the hell out of here and follow the trail, of course!

Lee: Right behind you!

With overwhelming force, the two stormed out of the Valley of Gyoll, pushing aside any and every monster that stood in their path as they made a mad dash out of the realm of the dead and plotted a course for Central Rune-Midgarts. With Ray & Kaza from the West, Raien from the South, the _Battle Vixens _from the East, and Thiji from the North, it was now a race to the new building's location as the elites of both guilds pursued their quest for glory.

From the East, the _Battle Vixens _had just landed in Alberta, and were heading out West into the vast Payon Forest…

Elua: You know what? We never did a lot of exploring of this city, Mukuhawk. We should do so sometime!

Lupi: Later, sister. We gotta move!

Aege: Now you said it was to the west, baby sister?

Heal-Do: Yes! I am sure of it. (Thinking) _But I sense another presence somewhere…_

Lupi: Good! Onward, dammit!

It was no surprise that Lupi led the charge toward the Sograt Desert, and as they traveled further into the Payon Forest, the presence that Heal-Do had picked up became stronger and more apparent to her to the point where she broke formation and headed northward.

Lupi: HEY! Heal-Do! I thought you said "west"!

Elua: Yeah! Why the sudden change?!

Heal-Do: There's… there's someone else nearby. I want to go and check it out.

Aege: Fine, but we're going on! Elua, you'll have to be our guide.

Elua: Leave it to me! Mukuhawk, to the skies!

Mukuhawk: Caw!

The Hunter's falcon took to the skies to scout ahead as their pursuit continued. Not too far north of the _Battle Vixens _was Thiji, who had arrived at a large ravine with a bridge connecting the border between the arid desert to the west, and the verdant forest to the east. He seemed to have been followed by a pair of little puppies whose body was made entirely of ice, and sported beady black eyes. These babies jumped off the cliff and into the river that ran straight down the middle of the area.

"Those two should be capable of making it to wherever Ray and Lee are to inform them of the establishment's arrival…" he thought aloud, looking down at the waters below. Lifting his head upward, he would then see the figure of a woman in blue Assassin's garb on the opposite side of the bridge – it was Heal-Do! Acting defensively, Thiji ran toward the bridge and put his right foot forward, taking a Swordsman's stance.

Thiji: It is you again…

Heal-Do: Wait! I… I do not wish to engage in battle with you.

Thiji: Pardon?

Heal-Do: Please understand that the words that I speak are the truth.

Thiji: Question: you are part of the _Battle Vixens, _are you not?

The Elven girl gave a nod.

Thiji: Then why have you come? Surely you have arrived to intercept my companions as well as the guild I represent. Or have you perhaps come all this way to assassinate me?

The Wizard conjured frost in the palm of his hands, poised to strike. But Heal-Do responded with a shake of her head.

Heal-Do: No! I have come on other terms.

Thiji figured she was telling the truth, and stood down to hear the girl out.

Thiji: Very well. Speak.

Heal-Do: When I last saw you at theEmperium Fortress, I… I don't know what came over me. I felt as though I wanted to fall to my knees and express my feelings for you. I do not yet know if it is because we are of the same element, but… I feel that I am head over heels with you.

Thiji: A… so desu ka. That explains why you were faltering so much during our previous battles. However, I am afraid to tell you that I am not interested.

Heal-Do gasped.

Heal-Do: Wha…? Why not, Thiji?

Thiji: I am a professional. I am not one to let my emotions take total control over my actions.

Heal-Do, walking along the bridge: Are you so afraid of me that you do not wish to talk? I already said that I do not wish to fight you.

She made it to Thiji and would rest her head upon his chest, slowly closing her vivid blue eyes slowly. Although she is very beautiful, the Wizard's resilience played to his favor as he lightly pulled away from the Assassin and before she could say another word, leapt off the cliff and into the waters below.

"_Oh, Thiji… What could possibly be the matter? Are you perhaps hurt from past loves? I should perhaps consult his closest friends… That lecherous Ninja might shed some light on the matter," _she thought to herself before dashing back the opposite way to reconvene with her sisters.

Ray and Lee had fought their way through western Prontera Fields and hurriedly ran due south toward the Sograt Desert, hoping to catch up to – if not – shoot ahead of the _Battle Vixens._

Ray, panting: Geez…! Sometimes I wish I didn't have to lug around such heavy armor!

Lee: Hey, you guys have it easy. Crusader armor is _much _heavier! Not to mention that they carry a shield around all the time!

Ray: Oh, don't give me that crap! Come on, we have to pick up the pace or we'll fall behind for sure!

Lee: Let me take care of that… **Agility… Up! **

A burst of energy surrounded the Monk and the Gun-Knight, and they would begin to travel at a faster speed as dust kicked up and blinded the nearby Desert Wolves from their trail. Minutes later of running, the enchantment would wear off and their running speed would return to normal, but they would pass through the city of Morroc and found Raien riding along on a Peco Peco.

Raien: Yes! I found you guys! But… we're short one.

Ray: Don't remind me. We have no idea where Thiji went since we split up!

Lee: We don't have time. We can only hope that he is already on his way to the next facility before the _Battle Vixens _get to him.

Raien: Well, let's _get _to him before _they _do! Hyah!

The trio made their way southwest of the city limits and back into the Sograt Desert. They seemed to be fine as there were no threats within the immediate area, but not far to the East were the _Battle Vixens _hot on their trail!

Aege: Ugh… Why didn't we rent Peco Pecos?!

Lupi: Because that promotion is only available for us Knights!

Aege: Gah… stupid Prontera Chivalry…!

Heal-Do, catching up to the other sisters: Look, sisters! Footprints on the sand!

Elua: Oh, yeah! How about that? But just to be sure that those prints belong to who we think they belong to – Mukuhawk! We need eyes on 'em! Fly out and scout ahead! **Detect!**

Sending her falcon off into the skies, Mukuhawk soared across the desert like a jet in an effort to pick up on the trail of footprints. The _Battle Vixens_ would then hear the sound of barking from behind them. Two small puppies with a body made entirely of ice speed past them, not even minding the fact that they were in their path.

Heal-Do: What are Garm Babies doing out in the middle of the desert…?

Aege: Who cares! Those little things are helping us out! I say we follow them!

Lupi: Yeah! Come on, girls!

Meanwhile, at the _White Trinities…_

Ray: I have a bad feeling, guys.

Lee: Why? We're well ahead of those stupid _Battle Vixens!_

Ray: I don't know. I just feel like something's about to happen.

Raien: Speaking of which, where the hell is Thiji? He'd be with us by now!

Lee: I don't know! We assume that he's far ahead of us at the moment.

Raien: That can't be possible; I found the darn place first and ran back to Morroc to alert you guys!

Ray: Well, we can only hope that he hasn't fallen behind – or worse – got himself hurt.

Raien: Ha-ha! I doubt it.

A shadow cast itself over the trio as Lee looked over his shoulder to see what was responsible for casting it.

Lee: Um… guys? Please tell me that's a vulture overhead.

Ray: Your guess is as good as mine at this point.

Raien: Hold on… I just noticed that we're leaving tracks! And the wind is calm, so they haven't been covered!

Lee: (Sarcastically) Oh, that's just perfect! Then what's that bird doing over our heads?!

Raien: That's not just any bird… I think that's –

Upon closer inspection, the Ninja discovered that the "vulture" Lee was referring to is actually Mukuhawk, Elua's pet falcon! It gave a loud screech as it tucked in its wings and retreated at full speed.

Raien: Shit! That was Elua's pet falcon! We've been spotted!

Ray: She sent the bird to scout ahead! Dammit all! Oh, look, Garm Babies.

The pair of ice puppies caught up to the three and barked alarmingly at them.

Raien: Wait, what are those?

Lee: They're called Garm Babies. But what are they doing in the middle of the Sograt Desert?

Ray: I don't care, but apparently they're trying to tell us something!

Raien: Probably the fact that we've been spotted just now?!

Back at the _Vixens, _Mukuhawk had just returned from its scouting mission and descended to low altitude, flying beside its master.

Elua: Mukuhawk says he's found them! Those tracks belong to _White Trinity_!

Lupi: YES! Draw your tools! It's time to go hunting!

Aege: Whoo-hoo! Let's crush 'em!

Heal-Do: I am right behind you, sisters!

Unsheathing their weapons, the quartet picked up their pace and would eventually see three people in the distance – it was without a doubt Ray, Lee, and Raien of _White Trinity._

Lupi: It looks like their Wizard friend abandoned them! Perfect! We can take them out now while he's away!

Aege: Agreed! We're too far out into the desert for that ice boy to catch up to us!

Elua: Let me fire a warning shot! **Double… Strafing!**

Taking a second to line up the shot, the Huntress fired two arrows into the wind, straight toward the _Trinities._

"Do you guys hear that whistling?" asked Ray to the others.

"Maybe it's the wind?" Lee answered in a worried tone. The arrows fired by Elua drew closer and closer until they would find their mark in the backside of the Peco Peco that Raien was riding on!

"Shit!" cried the Ninja as he was flung off the bird's back and ultimately colliding with Ray and Lee, causing the three to tumble down a steep dune. The Peco fell over and crushed the poor Garm Babies into a million pieces.

"Hell, yeah, a direct hit!" Elua spoke triumphantly with a fist pump into the air.

"Good shot, little sister. Let's finish them now!" Aege commanded, dashing forth with axe in hand, boosting everyone's movement speed with Adrenaline Rush.It now looked grim for the trio as they did their best to recover before the _Vixens _would reach them, but it seemed too late as Lupi sped ahead of the group as her lance began to pulse with fiery energy…

Lee, groaning: What the hell was that…?

Raien: My Peco got shot down! Sorry…

Ray: I don't think it'll even matter… We're screwed either way!

Lee: I didn't think it would end like this: getting killed by four beautiful yet crazy warrior women…

Raien: Speak for yourself! At least these ladies are hot!

Lupi and the others made it to the top of the dune, where they saw the downed _Trinities _below, prone to potshots. Lupi smirked and did the honors, preparing to launch her weapon at the three as she took a vaulting stance.

"Say goodbye, you neophytes!" cried Lupi. **"Magnum…!"**

Suddenly, the sands would shake for a moment or two before the dune in which the _Vixens _were standing on had burst and exploded as a mighty roar shook the earth! The four warrior women screamed as they were sent flying by the impact, and the rising sands would soon make way for a large dog whose entire body was made of ice!

"A Garm…! And a very large one at that!" gasped Ray as the beast leapt overhead. As it landed, it turned back around toward the _White Trinities_, and a familiar face would be seen sitting right beside it leisurely – except he looked different. His wand, robes, and shoes were all an ocean blue color, and floating beside him was a navy blue orb that harnessed the power of water, and his wizard hat was no longer on his person…

"Thiji!" cheered Raien, Ray, and Lee as they got back up on their feet. Thiji would disembark his glacial steed and approach his three friends.

"I apologize for my late arrival. My previous staff had broken, so I needed to find replacements. I swam my way toward the southern shores when I came across several glowing objects in the river. And as for the angry Garm, I had to charm it from the Ice Caves and make my way down here as fast as I could, though I was stopped by Heal-Do," the Wizard explained.

"Ow! That was rude! You'll pay for that! Take this! **Arrow Shower!"** cried Elua as she pointed her arrow up into the sky. Upon release, the arrow split into a hundred identical ones to descend around _White Trinity_. Just as they seem to be hit by the attack, the Garm rushed to their aid and took the full brunt of the technique; pieces of ice began to chip off of its "mane". With another roar, it charged toward the _Battle Vixens _head-on, only to be stopped by Lupi's Magnum Break, slowly melting it into water…

"Heh… just like that titan," scoffed Lupi as she spat at the puddle. "Come on, sisters. Let's get 'em!"

Thiji conjured a cloud made of frost and hopped on it as Lee took Ray and Raien by the shoulder to teleport a short distance ahead for a quick strategy discussion as the _Vixens _recuperated…

Ray: Well, you're here now, Thiji. What do you have planned?

Thiji: It will involve you and Lee buying us some time. About 30 seconds. More is good.

Ray: Say no more. Let's go, Lee!

Lee: Roger!

The two head out toward the direction of the pursuing _Battle Vixens._

Thiji: I know that it isn't usually your area of expertise, brother, but I'm going to need some Suiton for this little plan.

Raien: I'll do what I can!

The Monk and the Gun-Knight go out to meet with their adversaries and kept their backs to each other as the four ladies surrounded them…

Lupi: Only the two of you? Did the others abandon you sorry fools?

Ray: Why would they want to abandon _us?_

Aege: Because! You're about to have a bad day. We've finally caught up with you…

Elua: And we're finally going to get our payback from last month!

Lee: Whatever. Come and get some already! *takes to the Strong Fist stance and does the "just bring it" gesture to the _Battle Vixens*_

With a smirk, Lupi ordered her sisters to strike them simultaneously. As the four of them closed in from all directions, Ray would raise his sword high as Aura energy enveloped it. He would then cry out, **"Bowling… Bash!" **before slamming his blade down into the sands, causing a shockwave to burst forth, the sand adding more effect to the initial attack. The sisters would be knocked back to their original position as a result.

"Tch! Fine, then. Let's see how they like _this!_" scoffed Aege as she would take her cart and jump high into the air. It was as if she were about to slam it down upon the two's heads with great force – which she was.

"**Cart Revolution!"** yelled Aege. The heavy metal cart would be flung over the Blacksmith's shoulder and down upon Lee, who didn't have time to properly evade it, but backstepped just in the nick of time, though the dust obscured his vision somewhat. The shock of the attack caused him to lose balance and fall to his knees.

"Yeah… I like that. Just the way you are now: on your knees, gazing upon the incredible power of the _Battle Vixens!_" chuckled Lupi, raising her Lance for a follow-up attack. "Eat red-hot flame!" Without hesitation, Ray countered with a Bash to Lupi's chest, though her chainmail absorbed the brunt of the blow, she was sent skidding backwards along the shifting sands. "Grr…! You little runt!"

"**Venom Knife!" **cried Heal-Do, wasting no time to retaliate alongside her sister Elua, who fired two wind arrows using Double Strafing. Ray deflected the Knives with his plated gauntlets, but the arrows caught him and the recovering Monk off-guard as a small sandstorm formed from the burst of air from Elua's arrows. The Gun-Knight and the Monk were sent flying helplessly backwards, several meters away from falling down the steep dune that they were defending…

"Ray… you think we bought enough time for those two?" groaned Lee, spitting out some dust.

"That had to have been more than thirty seconds. I just know it. Let's meet up with them," Ray answered, picking his companion up. Before they would retreat, however, the two would turn their heads to witness a shocking revelation…

Ray: Geez…!

Lee: Those two are capable of doing _that _in the middle of a desert like this?!

Ray: *turns his head back toward the _Vixens_* Uh-oh… we probably shouldn't let them catch on, Lee. Let's retreat now while they're still oblivious!

Lee: Right. Hold on… **Body Relocation!**

The two had managed to escape safely from harm's way – for now. Elua and Heal-Do gave a cheer for their minor victory, and in Lupi's unmitigated hubris, she gave a hearty, triumphant laugh as she pointed her lance toward the blue sky…

"Look at you two! You can't even beat a bunch of girly-girls!" the fiery Knight taunted. "They should call you _White Fail-ity!_ Tell you what, _Fail-ities: _you guys can keep running like cowards so you can keep us ladies entertained! Let's go, sisters! That Pyramid's as good as ours, now!"

The four sisters gave a cheer and ran full speed toward the summit of the dune, but as they reached the top, what they saw next made them stop dead in their tracks. What laid before them was a pool – not just any pool – a lush oasis. The _Vixens _were awestruck by this sight, and without a second thought, they leapt off of the dune like a springboard, and splashed into the waters without a care in Rune-Midgarts. Even for battle-trained women such as them, the _Battle Vixens _were still fatigued somewhat from being exposed to the heat for so long. After a minute of enjoyment, Heal-Do had noticed something was wrong the moment she had touched the waters – she was moving at a snail's pace!

"Sisters!" the Water Elf cried. "Hold on a moment! There's… something wrong here!"

"What could possibly be wrong with an oasis in the Sograt Desert?!" squealed Elua, splashing water on her pet falcon.

"Wait a minute… Heal-Do's right," spoke Aege as she scooped some water into her cupped hands. She looked at her reflection closely and saw… nothing. She took a sip, but she would not feel the water flowing through her system. "This isn't an oasis, sisters…"

"Come to think of it… I feel a little slow. Like, slower-than-a-turtle slow…" Lupi said, trying to move her feet with great effort. Taking to the air, Mukuhawk gave a mighty flap of his wings and kicked up a gust of wind that would blow the "oasis" into thin air…

"It was… a fake?! But how?! Are we going crazy?! W-We haven't been out here_ t-that_ long, have we?!" shivered a worried Elua.

"No, Elua…" spoke the Blacksmith as she calmed down her green-haired sister. "You're right about _one _thing, though: we haven't really been out here that long to the point where we would start hallucinating. It must have been –"

"An illusion!" Heal-Do exclaimed. "_White Trinity _distracted us to make an illusory oasis to widen the distance between us and them! Damn… We fell for that so easily!"

"_WHAT?!_ Those little…! I'm gonna _flambé_ them once I am through with their asses! Let's go, girls!" shouted Lupi, picking up her weapon before continuing their chase. The others followed suit and fell in behind their big sister.

Several minutes ahead of them were _White Trinity_, whom had nearly traversed the entirety of the Sograt Desert, and stopped before what appeared to be ruins of a large provincial area. The four of them took this time to catch their breath…

Raien: I think that went well.

Lee, panting: Yeah, that was fun!

Ray: We're not done, yet, though…

Thiji: Ray is correct. We still have a ways to go before the Emperium Pyramid is available to us. If we are where I think we are, then it should be just beyond this complex.

Raien: Where do you think we are, then?

Thiji: Sandarman Fortress. I would tell us more about this place, but we still have that quartet of crazy barreling down towards us.

Ray: Well, if you say so… Where do we head from here, then?

Thiji: We will have to head west in order to clear the Fortress; that will lead us to the Pharos Lighthouse on Beacon Island, where the Emperium Pyramid is located.

A small battalion of masked, winged creatures equipped with bows and arrows stood in the way of _White Trinity._

Lee: It looks like we'll have to get past these Gargoyles before we can even cross the damn bridge to _get _to Beacon Island!

Ray: Not a problem! **Endure!**

The Gun-Knight drew from his inner focus and steeled himself for the inevitable Gargoyle assault.

Ray: Get behind me, _Trinities! _ As long as I'm in front, the Gargoyles will be focused on me! Lee, give me some support, would 'ya?

Lee: Sure thing! **Spiritual Endowment!**

The Monk sent his Spirit Spheres to revolve around Ray Kaza, who felt physically empowered as a result. After giving the command to charge forth, Ray took to the van and rushed through the Gargoyle menace on their way to the bridge, enduring the barrage of arrows all the while. They would finally make it to the bridge as well as create some distance between themselves and the Gargoyles.

"Everyone," spoke Thiji. "Keep going! I'll hold them off. Just leave it to me."

With that, Raien, Ray, and Lee continued down the bridge and left the Wizard behind. Focusing his wand at the edge of the bridge (and keeping himself from being punctured by enemy fire), Thiji would begin conjuring a spell. A split-second before the Gargoyles managed to access the bridge, however, they would find themselves obstructed by a barricade of frost! In their anger, the Gargoyles took their weapons and threw them on the ground, flying away in shame (though… they could have simply just flown _around _the wall, anyway).

With the immediate threat before them routed, the four adventurers slowed down their pace in order to keep their morale high. As such, Lee decided to bring up the previous question once more to Thiji.

"So, Mister Iceman. What's so special about this place, anyway?" he asked. Just as the Wizard was about to answer, a familiar voice was heard nearby…

"I can answer that for 'ya!"

It was Kafra Nora! She had made it all the way out into the Sograt Desert? She greeted the guild with a huge wave and welcomed them to the Fortress as they made it to the other end of the area.

"Nora…?" gasped all of _White Trinity_.

"This place, as you already may know, is called Sandarman Fortress. It was named long ago after a Norman called Sandarman, who occupied the province at the time! However, due to constant invasions by desert vagrants, the citizens began to fortify the province in an effort to defend themselves."

"I see… So, what what happened to them?" asked Raien.

"Well, not too far west from here is the cave town, Comodo! Back when it was under construction, the people here had begun to migrate there once they learned that Comodo started expanding with quick results! It would not be long until everyone that once lived here had abandoned Sandarman altogether, and hostile desert creatures now inhabit it!" Nora replied.

"_That explains the Gargoyles…" _Lee and Ray thought to themselves.

"So! The Emperium Pyramid's right around the corner! Lemme take you all there!" Nora offered, gesturing over to the west. They all agreed collectively with a nod and followed behind the eccentric Kafra lady. The _Battle Vixens_, meanwhile, had eventually traversed the desert, though they entered the northeastern reaches of the Sandarman Fortress, where they ran into a plethora of Goblins and Kobolds as they carved their own path southward…

Lupi: Dammit! I can't believe we lost their trail! What the _hell?!_

Aege: Don't look at me! We were just heading west, as instructed!

Elua: Don't worry, sisters! Mukuhawk just came back and said that he spotted some footprints to the south of here! I think we're going the right way!

Heal-Do: Good boy, Mukuhawk! We're not too far, then!

Lupi: Then let's double-time it, girls! Aege, let's show them why they chose the wrong day to mess with the _Battle Vixens!_

Aege: Coming right up, sis! **Power… Thrust!**

Raising Aege's axe in the air before slamming it down with great force, a shockwave burst forth; its energy enveloped the weapons of hers and her sisters' weapons, causing them to glow a dim white.

Lupi, chuckling: Yeah…! Now we're talking!

Elua: We'll head South, and then head west! That should take us to the Emperium Pyramid!

It was a long trek for both parties. The _Battle Vixens _had finally begun expediting their pace in an effort to catch up to their rivals. _White Trinity _had finally made it out of Sandarman Fortress (with little problems) and heaved a sigh of relief before gazing upon the gloriously huge structure towering above the Beacon Island – the Emperium Pyramid.

"There!" Nora exclaimed. "The Emperium Pyramid sits atop the Beacon Island beside the Pharos Lighthouse, which serves as a small port for trade ships and preventing passing boats from otherwise being ran aground; named after the Pharos Lighthouse that was built long ago by an ancient civilization!"

"Astounding…!" Thiji gasped in awe. "But wait… I thought the Kafra were unable to teleport beyond cities and select dungeons?"

"What?" Nora questioned the Wizard.

"We figured you were here to help, after all!" Lee said afterward.

"Yes; you understand the gravitas of this mission, do you not?" Thiji continued.

"I do, but I'm a Kafra! I can only lead you guys to the doors. _Y'all _are the ones that have to walk through 'em! If word got out that I was helpin' you guys directly in this competition, that'd put a bad image on not only _White Trinity, _but the Kafra Corporation as well!" the teal Kafra explained.

"Then… how did you even get here in the first place?" Ray inquired. Nora responded with a beckon and took the four further down and gestured to some small boats on the far end of the island.

"See those boats?" Nora asked. "I didn't come here alone, you see. While I was in Alberta tryin' to fill in for some fellow employees that were on break, I was greeted by a small force of Swordsmen and Acolytes. They were led by a Swordswoman and was side-by-side next to two Novices that appeared to be twins! I was wonderin' what the heck she was doin' with them two. Anyway, they begged me to help them get here when they heard of the Emperium Pyramid's appearance; they simply wouldn't take 'no' for an answer! So, I helped 'em buy a ferry ride to Beacon Island, and on the way, they mentioned that they knew you guys and of your actions since last month. They said somethin' about returnin' the favor for your heroism. I thought it was just cute, seein' how you guys made such a name for yourselves in such a short time! I figured they were fans, so, why the hell not, right?"

"The only question that remains is: whom are the three that you speak of?" Thiji interrupted before Nora stopped them. She pointed over toward the aforementioned force and answered, "These three," and to their surprise, it was the same brown-haired Swordswoman (and her two Novice accomplices) they had liberated back in the Mt. Mjolnir area! The young woman greeted them with a bow, and her followers did the same.

"_White Trinity. _We are pleased to fight for you once more," greeted the Swordswoman. "We wish to repay you for your aid and of the good you have done for Rune-Midgarts. Let us hold off the advance of the _Battle Vixens; _we must exact retribution for the casualties they have wrought upon the other adventurers."

Pointing over toward the island, there were two large bridges that connected it to the mainland.

"Those two bridges over there are the only way in and out of Beacon Island. My forces will try our best to delay the _Vixens _so as to give _White Trinity _as large of a head start as possible."

"We will destroy one of the bridges to make your lives easier; it will be less of a hassle to defend one bridge instead of two," spoke Thiji in response. The Swordswoman admired the Wizard's strategic wit and nodded, but Raien, eager as ever, lightly pushed his brother aside and approached the woman.

"Who exactly are you, and why are you trying so hard to help us?" he inquired, sticking a finger at the Swordswoman. With a light chuckle, she would attempt to grace the Ninja with a response, but from the east, where _White Trinity _had arrived, were none other than the quartet of pain that were the _Battle Vixens_, weapons glimmering in the light of the blazing sun. They have spotted their target, and it would not be long before they would come charging into the fray.

"I am afraid I do not have the time – nor is this the place - to answer the first question for you. However, I _shall _answer the second; we wanted to extend our thanks as fellow adventurers to your guild. Very few have actually mustered the courage to stand against warriors as fierce as those of the _Battle Vixens' _ilk. You may even go so far as to say that your actions have inspired us to do our part in the Emperium Frontier. For that, I could not be any happier to lend my sword to the cause," replied the mysterious Swordswoman before raising her sword and swinging it in the direction of the bridges. "Now go! If you act fast, we can keep their attention on us!"

"Right!" said the four _White Trinity _members.

"But before that…" interjected Nora. "I may as well tell you about the latest information I've received from my colleagues about the Emperium Pyramid: there are seven levels total within the Pyramid. Each level contains a trap of some sort that must be cleared before reachin' the next level, and each floor becomes more difficult than the previous. On the very top of the Pyramid lies the 2nd Emperium Stone – the Citrine Emperium! But I'm afraid that's all I can do for y'all at this point! I gotta return to Prontera soon and help keep things in order for the surge o' people flocking just to see the competition!"

"That is all right, Kafra Nora. We already owe you for accepting our request to make it here before they did!" said the auburn-haired Novice twin. _White Trinity _nodded at one another and took off toward the bridge closest to them. The Swordsman and her forces went to engage the _Battle Vixens _head-on. Taking precautionary measures, her Acolyte followers increased everyone's agility to help even the odds against the more advanced warrior women.

As the Swordswoman closed the distance between them and the _Battle Vixens, _the Swordsmen and Novices formed a defensive line to keep their foes at bay. Nora walked over toward the _Battle Vixens _disalarmingly and offered to shake their hands.

Lupi, shaking Nora's hand: Uhm… Hi?

Nora: Good to meet 'ya! The name's Nora!

Elua: Hello, Kafra Nora! Here to tell us about that Pyramid over yonder?

Nora: You're a smart one! Indeed I am!

The Kafra gave them the rundown on the Emperium Pyramid before wishing them luck and continuing on her merry way out of the island. After that short dialogue, everyone focused back toward the fight…

"You little weaklings again?!" taunted Lupi, raising her augmented lance at the Swordswoman. "I thought we taught you and your kind a lesson back at Mt. Mjolnir!"

"Please…" the Swordswoman scoffed. "Only through cowardice and cheap tricks! At least here – now – we can do battle whilst we are on even ground."

"We have nothing against you, Miss Lady, but… we kinda have to go to that pyramid over yonder!" Elua remarked as her pet falcon pointed a wing over in that direction.

"Yeah, so would you mind… you know, moving over, before something bad happens?" Aege followed, making a scooching motion with her free hand.

Refusing to take their taunts any longer, the Swordswoman ordered her Acolytes to fire volleys of Holy Light at Heal-Do, who took the full brunt of the attack, yet remained standing, shrugging off the damage.

In annoyance, Lupi shook her head and murmured, "Someone's always got to be the _fucking _hero…" before charging headlong into the defensive line. As they clashed blades, _White Trinity _would hear the sounds of battle in the not-so-far distance, signaling them that the divisionary tactic had gone underway – _and_ that they should probably expedite their march…

Thiji: It was a success! That brave woman and her forces are holding off the _Battle Vixens!_

Raien: That's good! Though I still think we should help her out a bit…

Lee: Sorry, Raien, but she blatantly put her life on the line just to protect us.

Ray: And I don't think there was any changing her mind even if we tried. She looked dead serious to me!

Thiji: Well, we are almost past this bridge. Although we will most likely be detected once we sever this one, it will be a lot easier for those adventurers to defend this location as they will have more ground to cover. Once we clear it, Raien will sever the ropes keeping the bridge together, and we can begin our head start on the Pyramid.

Raien: Leave it to me!

Back on the frontlines, the _Battle Vixens _were slowly breaking through, but they did not let up, for they would buy _White Trinity _the time they needed to successfully make it beyond the bridge.

"Take heart, my brothers and sisters! We can't let them breach this line!" commanded the Swordswoman, whom was now face-to-face with Lupi.

"Tch! You've got a lot of guts for a mere Swordsman! And to think that I mistook you guys for a minor threat…!" grunted Lupi, actually complimenting someone, which was rare by her standards. Aege & Heal-Do joined the fray to make things go faster, but Elua was surveying the battle, still, pondering over something…

"_Why are all these people back? And why would they come all the way out here just to impede us?" _the Wind Elf thought to herself. Looking around the immediate area, her vision was obscured by the line of Swordsman and Novices, with the Acolytes providing whatever ranged support they could.

Give or take a moment later into the skirmish, Mukuhawk came back to his master's side, giving Elua a brief "report" to the Huntress. Smiling and nodding, she turned to the battle before her and hailed her sisters.

"Hey, girls!" shouted Elua. "Mukuhawk says that _White Trinity _is just about to cross the bridge to the Emperium Pyramid! I think these people were trying to hold us off!"

"Well, that much was already obvious, sister…" Heal-Do sighed. Lupi saw past the line of adventurers and would see _White Trinity _clearing the bridge, as her younger sister mentioned. She would also see Raien preparing kunai knives to sever the bridge from the other end.

Taking this opportunity, the brown-haired Swordswoman would attempt to use a Bash attack on the crimson Knight, but Lupi was keen enough to block the attack and ultimately deflect the blow, causing the Swordswoman to skid backwards along the ground. The resulting shock, however, caused the Swordswoman to fall to her knees as she tried to keep her balance using her sword.

"It… It is done," she panted. "Our ploy was successful. And yet you've still… not been able to break through our line. Is this the extent of the _Battle Vixens' _strength…?" Lupi's ruby eyes would then light up, as if a fire were set within them – she was just taunted by a lower-tier adventurer!

"No!" gasped Aege. "We were stalled?! Dammit! Lupi, let's just break through this line already!"

The elder sister wasted no time in doing so as she rose her spear in the air, causing flames to envelop the weapon, and reared it backwards, as if preparing to charge once more. Lupi would then yell the words, **"Spear… Stab!" **before lunging her weapon straight toward the Swordswoman, who knew she couldn't properly defend against such an attack (especially one imbued with fire!), so she used her own sword to redirect the attack slightly toward the left where it grazed her hip, and setting her armor aflame. The resulting impact caused the flames to explode in all directions, causing the others to let their guards down by shielding themselves from the heat. The Swordswoman, however, was rolling along the ground toward the cliffs.

"Sister!" cried the Novice twins, trying to run to her side in a desperate bid to save her. However, just when they would reach her body, the earth beneath her would begin to break!

"_White Trinity… _The rest is up… to you… My brothers… sisters… retreat…" groaned the burning Swordswoman. The earth had now crumbled beneath her, causing the brave woman to fall down the cliffs and into the ocean below…

"No! Sister!" cried the Novice twins again, looking back toward the _Battle Vixens _in anger.

"We must fulfill her dying wish!" ordered one of the Swordsman in the defensive line. "We must retreat! These women are too strong!"

As much as they wished to avenge their friend and mentor, the Novice twins knew that this was too much for them, and followed their forces northward out of Beacon Island as they made their retreat.

"Hmph! And stay out…" Lupi scoffed before spitting on the ground that they treaded upon. "I can't believe they actually held us off so long; now the bridge is gone…"

"There is still another bridge on the far end that we can use!" Heal-Do pointed out.

"I'll go in first, if you'll let me, big sister. I think I can scare them off before they break the other bridge!" Aege volunteered. Lupi nodded and fell behind the Blacksmith. **"Adrenaline Rush!"**

Aege's increased speed would carry her feet across the field as swift as the winds, closing in on their target. Meanwhile, Thiji and the others had just witnessed the fall of the brave Swordswoman that gave her life for them.

Raien: Shit… they took her out, bro!

Thiji: I know. That woman… She truly was a brave one.

Lee: I'll say a prayer for her later, but now we're justified in defeating the _Battle Vixens _once again and seizing the Emperium Pyramid for ourselves!

Ray: Yeah, because that Blacksmith woman is barreling down towards us right now! Get inside!

The Gun-Knight attempted to slow Aege down with a few shots of his revolver, but she deflected the bullets with her axe. She was advancing on their position fast with no letup! In a last-ditch effort, Ray absorbed a coin into his barrel, took a deep breath, and waited for the right moment to strike…

"You're mine, now!" Aege shouted before taking out her cart once again. **"Cart…!"**

The Blacksmith was now several meters away from Ray, who then yelled, **"Cracker!" **before squeezing the trigger, causing a quick flash of light to emit from the gun, and stopping Aege in her tracks.

"Ngh…! What…?! Not this shit again…!" Aege groaned, falling to her knees. Ray took this time to run into the Pyramid until he rendezvoused with his crew again, allowing Thiji to conjure another barrier of frost at the entrance of the Pyramid so as to buy them more time.

"Sister!" cried Elua, running over to Aege's side. Lupi and Heal-Do caught up to her.

"I'm… I'm fine. I don't seem to be hurt, though," the Blacksmith replied. "I think I was immobilized again… That's the second time that's ever happened to me since _White Trinity _showed up!"

"That Thiji… he truly is not like other Wizards…" uttered the Assassin, slowly approaching the melting wall of frost covering the entrance. "They've made their ways inside. We have to stop them, sisters! And _I _have an idea…"

The 1st level of the Emperium Pyramid was a simple room filled with Familiars. After some efficient crowd control efforts, _White Trinity _cleared the room and began their advance. However, they would hear the sound of the wind rushing into the Pyramid…

Raien: Wait, guys… You hear that?

Thiji: The wind? It must be because the air is circulating back into the Pyramid.

Ray: Raien's got a point. This wind actually sounds like it's coming _to _us!

Thiji, slowly turning around: You don't possibly think that –

As soon as Thiji turned his head back, he and the others would find themselves swept off their feet by a sudden burst of wind, causing them to spin uncontrollably in the air before falling hard on the floor.

"Good plan, Heal-Do!" said the three sisters before rushing into the Pyramid. They saw the incapacitated _White Trinity _and laughed.

"Elua! Heal-Do! You two are the fastest! Keep on going! We'll take care of these boys!" Aege commanded.

"Leave it to us, big sister!" Heal-Do replied before taking off, though stopping abruptly to mouth the words, "Forgive me…" to Thiji, whom was still recovering. Once they cleared the first level, the Wizard would finally come to and stare down the Knight and the Blacksmith, whom was barring passage to the next level. The rest of _White Trinity _would come to as well, falling in beside Thiji, though they didn't have much time to waste…

Lupi: So… we've caught up to you guys at last. And _this _time, _we _have the upper hand!

Thiji: It's only a slight disadvantage for us.

Aege: Does your strategist always try to talk so tough?

Ray: Only when he needs do, darlin'.

Lee didn't want to take extra time throwing words at each other, and dashed forth to encounter Lupi with a barrage of blows, which she would then counter and deliver her own. Her lance would eventually become deadlocked with Lee's knuckles as sparks flew out from the immense friction…

"You harmed yet another adventurer only trying to help! She did not deserve the fate that you laid upon her!" Lee cried before charging his right fist with ki, preparing for a heavy attack.

"**Excruciating… Palm!"**

With his ki-augmented fist, he would deliver a powerful punch toward Lupi's face, but would be intercepted by Aege's axe, saving her sister from a crushing blow. However, the resulting power from the Excruciating Palm attack caused not only Aege, but Lupi as well to be pushed back several feet, and become stunned by the explosion. Using his remaining Spirit Spheres to absorb into his body, Lee kept his ground as his spirit burned with vigor.

"You _Battle Vixens _will stop at nothing to achieve your own ends! You must be stopped!" declared Lee. "Even if I must fight you alone, I won't falter!"

"What?!" questioned the other three _White Trinity _members. Lee turned his head and nodded.

"Go. I'll deal with these two myself. I'll meet up with you two later. This just became personal…"

Without hesitation, _White Trinity _abandoned their Monk compatriot and chased after Elua & Heal-Do, whom were on the 2nd floor that was rife with fireball traps.

Elua, dodging a few fireballs: Whoa! Whoa! What in the hell?! Heal-Do, do something about this, would you?! Mukuhawk will become Sunday dinner if this keeps up!

Heal-Do: Uh, right! I'm on it!

Using her cloaking abilities, the Assassin was able to slip past the room, being careful as to not step on the pressure plates that would trigger the fireballs to spew forth from the walls. After a short minute of waiting, the lever on the far end of the room would be pulled down, causing the room to be cleared, and the door to the 3rd level to open.

"Yeah! You did it, baby sister! Good job!" cheered the Huntress as she skipped over toward the end. It was then that Ray, Raien, and Thiji entered the 2nd level and saw the two sisters about to head up.

Raien: Dammit! They've already cleared this level!

Heal-Do: We have company, Elua!

Elua: Oh? Why, hello there, boys! Sorry, but we don't have time for you right now; we have orders to take that precious Emperium Stone for ourselves! Toodle-oo!

Just before heading up, Elua pulled the level back up to seal the doorway and reactivate the fireball traps, putting _White Trinity _at an impasse.

Ray: No! They're getting away!

Thiji: There is no way that I am able to create an ice layer thick enough to withstand this constant barrage of fire, and using Storm Gust at this level would damage the mechanism at the far end…

Raien: Guys, I have an idea. I think I know just the technique to get over there fast enough to avoid the fireballs, but…

Ray: But…?

Raien: I can only use this technique once at a time. Any more after that, and that'll put a strain on my body.

Thiji: It is the only chance we have at this juncture; you're the swiftest of the three of us.

Raien: Okay, then. Stand back…

Once they were about five meters away from the Ninja, Raien would make signs with his hands before focusing his chakra into a thin veil that surrounded his being. As the aura expanded, lightning began to radiate from his body.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Ray, stepping back a few extra feet. Thiji was undaunted as he watched Raien do his thing. The shinobi gathered his chakra and directed it all into his right hand, holding onto his arm with his other hand to keep it from shaking too much from the raw power emanating from his palm.

"Here goes… Time to use one of my people's special techniques: the _Kaminari Ha!" _shouted Raien. He took a moment to stabilize the frantic lightning dancing around as Ray beheld the spectacle in awe.

"I've never seen Ninja do _that!_" the Gun-Knight uttered in astonishment.

On the floor below them, Lee was holding his own against the two powerhouse sisters that were Lupi & Aege. He had strength to match, but he could only accomplish so much fighting alone, plus he had not fully recovered after their little scuffle in the Sograt Desert.

The Monk found himself in a deadlock with both women, fighting off their combined strength using one hand each to do so (holding off Aege's axe with his left and Lupi's lands with his right). In a bid to escape this, Lee delivered a low kick with his left leg to Aege's right knee so that she would lose balance, freeing his left arm to strike at Lupi, who then blocked his punch with her gauntlet and parried with it, causing Lee to stagger a bit and giving the Knight a chance to attack with her Lance. However, Lee was able to somersault away from her slash attack and made some distance between himself and Lupi.

Lee gathered his energy and conjured five Spirit Spheres to circle around him. With an outstretched palm, he shouted, **"Occult Impaction!" **and sent one of the Spirit Spheres to assail Lupi, who scoffed at his silly ranged attack.

"Oh, please…!" laughed Lupi. "What's that silly little ball going to do against –"

As soon as the sphere collided with the Knight, she was hit with what felt like a strong physical strike against her stomach, and with force great enough to send her flying into a wall! Aege regained her balance and watched as her big sister was hit with such a deceptively powerful attack, trying to comprehend what precisely just happened.

"Uh… Would you… mind telling me what the hell you just did?" the Blacksmith asked, still dumbfounded.

"Gladly!" answered the Monk. "Occult Impaction does more damage to someone depending on how high their defenses are. In other words, the more heavily armored the target, the heavier the damage!"

Sending a Spirit Sphere at her this time, Aege rose her axe to defend against it, and felt a strong physical attack similar to Lupi, though with moderately less strength, forcing the Blacksmith back several feet.

"Okay…" Lupi groaned as she got out of the shallow hole in the wall. Properly situating herself for a moment as she stood upright, she gave a light exhale, and in the blink of an eye, _charged _straight for Lee, causing her crimson hair to fly in all directions from the sudden burst of speed.

The Monk rolled to the left and evaded Lupi's telltale attack, causing her lance to bore into the walls of the Emperium Pyramid.

"_I've got to get to the others… I'm running out of steam fast holding these two off." _Lee thought to himself, panting softly.

Two levels above them, Heal-Do and Elua had made it to the 3rd floor, which seemed to have been just a regular room. Looking around for a moment, the Huntress began to whisper to her pet falcon as Heal-Do tried to ascertain the issue.

Heal-Do: What do you think, sister? This room doesn't look very dangerous if not at all.

Elua: That's what they _want _you to think, baby sis! To the untrained eye, this may be just a normal room with nothing special happening! But I'm not dumb enough to see that! Mukuhawk, **Detect! **

With an acknowledging "caw!" the falcon made a swift, linear sweep down to the opposite end of the room, revealing black tiles on the floor (the regular floor tiles were a brownish color). Mukuhawk then immediately turned back around and perched itself on Elua's left arm.

Elua: Good boy! _*points down to the floor* _See those, sister? Those must be pressure-sensitive plates that'll trigger a trap of some kind!

Heal-Do: Well done indeed, Elua and Mukukhak! But, what do you suppose the trap may be when it's sprung?

Elua: I'd… rather not find out. Let's just advance carefully!

As they traversed the level with caution, below them Raien was just about ready to commence his own little plan.

"Now!" he shouted, kicking off from the ground hard. In the blink of an eye, he sped his way down the room with his lightning-infused hand outstretched in front of him, piercing through the fireballs that were closing in on them, turning them into ash. It was then that Thiji had an epiphany.

"Oh, no…" he murmured.

"What is it, Thiji?" asked Ray in alarm.

"He's not trying to aim for the mechanism at all…"

"Then what _is _he trying to do other than clear this room?!"

"Brace yourself, Ray…"

With a powerful yell, Raien zoomed toward the end of the level and _demolished _the door that led them to the 3rd floor. The resulting crash caused the Pyramid to rumble slightly… Which would spell danger for the two sisters above them.

The tremor had made them lose focus, and more importantly, their balance (except for Mukukhawk since the bird was airborne). Elua had fallen backwards from the shock, making her collide with Heal-Do. As they fell to the ground, their elbows would touch one of the booby-trapped tiles, but nothing happened…

"Ow…! What on Rune-Midgarts _was _that?!" Elua groaned, rubbing her bottom.

"I… I don't know!" the Assassin followed, getting up from the fall as well. "We didn't touch any of the exposed tiles, did we?"

The sound of rock moving against the ground filled the room when Elua would then see the walls starting to move – they were closing in on them!

"OH, SHIT!" shrieked the Huntress as she desperately grabbed hold of Mukuhawk and dashing madly down the hall without a care in the world. Heal-Do followed suit and went right after her. It was close, but the two _Vixens _managed to survive the 3rd level (relatively) unscathed. Elua heaved a sigh of relief and headed up the stairs as the walls retracted back into their original position.

On the 2nd level, Thiji and Ray make it toward the end and reconvene with Raien.

"Not the way I would have done it, but…" remarked the Wizard, patting Raien on the shoulder. "Come on. We need to continue our chase."

As they headed up, meanwhile, back on the 1st level, Lee was beginning to suffer from fatigue as he was kept on the defensive at this point; Lupi and Aege were putting up a fierce fight.

"Man, you got some balls, kid… And here I thought Acolytes were total pansies!" Lupi goaded with a chuckle.

"I'm a _Monk, _for your information!" he shouted back, fighting off Aege as he did.

"Monk, Acolyte, same dif'. You're still gonna burn either way!"

Aiming her lance at the Monk's chest, Lupi charged again at Lee whom was still trying to get out of his deadlock with Aege.

"D… Damn…!" he grunted with effort. He was beginning to run out of options, and he was given little time to breathe and recuperate. Using more of his energy, he waited for just when Lupi's lance would be but a few inches from him, and grasped the tip of the weapon while doing the same to Aege's weapon.

"**Root!"**

"Not this technique again…!" Aege grunted. Though Lee is used to this skill on single targets, it was a total gamble to use it on multiple, but he barely managed to succeed. As a result, Aege and Lupi were frozen in place as well as he, and he took this time to gather more strength for a counterattack!

"**Excruciating Palm!"**

He struck Lupi with great force and pushed her back with such force that the Knight fell on her bottom and skid across the ground. Now he could focus primarily on the Blacksmith! He had precisely _one _Spirit Sphere left in his possession, and he knew just how to utilize it…

"**Raging… Trifecta… Blow!"**

The Monk began his counterattack with a three-hit combo with his fists, and with the Blacksmith immobilized until he actually used a subsequent skill, she had no ability to defend herself from Lee's onslaught.

"**Raging… Quadruple… Blow!"**

With four back-to-back punches to the stomach, Lee had complete the second of his three-part retaliation. Lupi tried her hardest to get up, but the power from the Excruciating Palm stunned her for a moment – enough time for Lee to finally lay some hurt!

"**Raging… Thrust!"**

Absorbing the Spirit Sphere he had remaining into his body, he would throw his entire being at Aege in one final finishing move. A clean blow to the chest would deliver Aege flying – and crashing on – her big sister. But those _Vixens _were resilient; they weren't done yet. However, this would give Lee the opportunity he needed to recuperate for round two.

Immediately taking an indian sitting position, he brung his fists together and whispered, **"Spiritual Cadence…" **focusing his energy on himself in order to recuperate from his wounds.

Meanwhile, on the way up to the 4th level, the other _White Trinity _members saw Heal-Do and Elua just as they cleared the stairs. Raien immediately pushed them back down and hid under the shadows of the wall as he took a peek… Though he would find the view very pleasing as he had a good view of the girls' bottoms while they were standing there figuring out what to do in this spike-trap-filled room…

Ray: Raien, what do you see?

Thiji: Is it Heal-Do and Elua?

Raien, huskily: Oh-ho-ho, it's them, all right… I got a good view from here!

Ray: Uh, what's he talking about?

Thiji: He's staring at their asses, no doubt…

Raien: Hold on, though… I see something else.

Heal-Do was attempting to find out the riddle behind this room while Elua stood there looking befuddled. The Assassin then points to a stone ring resembling a target on the wall of the opposite end of the room.

Raien: Okay, apparently Heal-Do is pointing at some stone circle at the far side of the room…

Thiji: That must be the key to passing this level. I am sure of it. However, it is going to take precise timing and speed – both of which the three of us can fulfill.

Ray: What do you have in mind?

Thiji: It'll be tough, but you must follow my instructions exactly as I give them. If we are too slow, or ruin the strategy, we will bring ourselves into an unnecessary battle against the _Battle Vixens…_

After a minute of debriefing, Thiji and Raien kept their heads down while Ray slowly moved into position. With their backs turned, the _Battle Vixens _did not detect the Gun-Knight slowly creeping toward them in the shadows…

"_Ray will make his way closer to the two sisters while remaining undetected. By that time, Heal-Do will rely on Elua to use her arrows to shoot the target; the falcon will not move from its spot or it will otherwise ruin Elua's shot. Since a bullet can travel farther than an arrow, Ray will have to use his sidearm to land the perfect shot _just _as Elua draws her bow back as far as she possibly can. Once the shot is fired, they will immediately be alerted to our presence, during which that the Huntress will attempt to shoot at us. I must create a thin ice wall so that the arrow will not shoot through it but instead shatter the wall, giving Raien the cover he needs to zoom straight through them. However, he will be tunnel visioned as he is making the dash toward the end of the room as the spike traps are deactivated. When he runs past the two, Elua will undoubtedly attempt to shoot him down. Once that happens, I must conjure another ice wall in order to stop the attack. Ray will then go second and incapacitate the both of them simultaneously, which will allow me to get through them without any issues… My timing is crucial to this strategy working, for if I conjure a layer too thick, it will impede Raien's advance, and alert the two to Ray."_

Thiji went over the entire plan in his mind, making sure that the proper ramifications would take place should it succeed. All that it came down to was the execution. Once Heal-Do pointed out the ring to Elua, the Huntress gave a nod and positioned herself properly to get a clear shot. Mukuhawk got out of the way to help facilitate this.

After inhaling, Elua took her bow and drew the arrow back – this was it. As she drew it back further and further, Ray would detach the revolver from his blade and close an eye to improve his aim – he had a clear shot at the target, and whispered, **"Tracking…"** to take these extra few seconds to guarantee his next shot landing perfectly. Raien anxiously waited for his move as he rocking back and forth on his heel, ready to go.

And now the moment had finally come when Elua would draw her bow back to her fullest. Trusting his skill, Ray opened his eye and gave a grin, absorbing one of his three remaining floating coins into the gun's barrel as he uttered, **"Bull's Eye," **And pulled the trigger.

The shot was fired, and the sudden noise caused Elua to lose focus and sent her arrow flying off to the side. Reacting quickly, Ray rolled into the shadows before the two sisters would turn around.

"Now!" ordered Thiji. Raien kicked off on his right foot and began his dash.

"Tch! Why you…! Take this! **Double Strafing!**" Elua said as she launched a pair of arrows at the Ninja. Thiji rose his hand in the air quickly to conjure a wall of frost that stopped her attack, and the ice would shatter – he was halfway complete.

"Lord Thiji's –"Heal-Do gasped before Raien would make his way past the sisters. The Huntress scoffed and took out another arrow that was going to hit Raien square in the spine. Thiji had placed another ice wall just as the Ninja cleared the center of the room and neutralized the attack once more.

"_Yes!" _Thiji cheered in his mind. Ray then took out another revolver, cocked it, gave them a twirl and appeared right in between Elua and Heal-Do.

Absorbing his remaining coins into each barrel – one coin in each – the Gun-Knight uttered, **"Cracker," **before firing bullets of light at both of them and stunning the two sisters. This gave Thiji the window to conjure a small cloud of frost and rode on it as Ray ran down the room the catch up to Raien.

Though Thiji was not one to forget his gentleman side. As he passed the two incapacitated ladies, he tipped an imaginary hat and bid the two girls farewell before speeding off after Raien and Ray.

"Oooh…! We totally got played just now!" Elua growled as she saw _White Trinity _advance into the 5th level. "He isn't like other Wizards, I tell you!"

"He's… amazing…" whispered the Assassin, completely awestruck at Thiji's talents.

As they ascended to the 5th floor, Ray asked Thiji, "How did you figure that Heal-Do wasn't going to react?"

"Bragging aside, I knew that she would be astounded by my brilliance," Thiji replied coolly.

Upon reaching the 5th floor, they came to a large yet empty room. It seemed nothing was going to happen, until Ray laid his hand upon a pressure plate on the wall while he was catching his breath, which caused eight large, bipedal, undead jackal monsters wielding scepters to emerge!

"Anubis! And lots of them!" alarmed Ray. After a collective roar, the monsters began to close in on them, surrounding _White Trinity _in the center.

"**Frost… Nova!" **cried Thiji as he sent out a wave of ice outward to attack the band of monsters. It slowed them down, but the spell did not have the effected Thiji had intended. "They're undead; they can't be frozen!"

"But they _can _be burned! Ray, on my signal!" Raien spoke as he took out a Fire Stone from his pocket, focusing chakra into it.

"_What _signal?!" Ray yelled as he pointed his guns toward the enemy.

After uttering the word of "flame" in another language, he would raise the Fire Stone into the air and cry out, **"Blaze… Shield!" **and summoned a firestorm that shot forth and enveloped the Anubis pack in crimson flame. As the beasts writhed in agony, Ray took out his other revolver again, he told his two companions to duck, assuming that this was the "signal" that Raien was referring to.

"**Desperado!" **yelled Ray as he wildly shot his pistols in all directions, pelting the burning monsters with dozens of bullets until they would eventually fall into pieces before _White _Trinity's teamwork. They gave a cheer and went on to the 6th level, wasting no time to make some distance between them and the two recovering sisters.

Meanwhile, all the way back down on the very first level, Lee recuperated as much of his strength as he possibly could before Lupi & Aege were lucid again.

"That was a cheap trick you did there, you know…" Lupi snarled.

"You fight dirty. Kind of unexpected, but it's commendable," Aege continued.

"But you've stalled us long enough! It's time for you to burn!" Lupi said before aiming her lance at Lee, enveloping herself in aura, adding fire to the mix. **"Charge Attack!" **With great speed, the Knight barreled towards the Monk, who put up a defensive stance by covering his chest with his arms. Once she connected, the impact would send Lee in reverse until his back would collide with a wall.

"Wh… What…?" the Monk grunted in surprise.

"You're not the only one here with tricks up his sleeve!" the female Knight had stated. "Charge Attack's strength increases the further I am from my target when I use it!"

"And now you'll feel the might of earth!" the Blacksmith would shout before taking out her large maul and bringing it down upon Lee. **"Hammer Fall!" **

"**Flee!"**

Acting quickly, Lee had avoided the brunt of Aege's Hammer Fall, but the force of the impact interfered with his balance, long enough for Lupi to retaliate with another Charge Attack, which he would barely deflect with his knuckles and fell to the ground due to his disrupted balance.

"_I've bought enough time for the others… I've done all I could do with these two. My only option now is to meet up with them!" _Lee thought to himself as the way up the Emperium Pyramid lay open before him.

"Don't you _dare_ run away!" the angry Knight roared as she picked up her lance.

"Who knew _White Trinity _were a bunch of cowards?" commented the Blacksmith with a shrug of her shoulders. Lupi gave a light chuckle and chased after him. Aege followed suit.

At the 4th level, Heal-Do and Elua had finally recovered from their stunned state…

Elua: Oh, man… Lupi's not gonna be happy when she sees that we let them get ahead of us!

Heal-Do: She won't! As long as we catch up to them, we can seize the Citrine Emperium before they do!

Elua: Right! C'mon, Mukuhawk! We have _Trinities _to catch!

Upon entering the 6th floor, Thiji, Raien, and Ray enter a room where the floor before them was lava save for several platforms that were able to be accessed by jumping.

Raien: Who the hell puts lava in a _Pyramid?!_

Ray: Like we're supposed to know the answer to that?!

Thiji: There's no time to be asking questions. We have to cross this pit of lava if we're to get to the final floor!

Raien & Ray: Right!

But before they even made it onto the first platform, Heal-Do and Elua had entered the scene, wasting no time to use Blitz Beat to attack them!

Ray got in the way of Mukuhawk's strike and was pushed onto a platform (very fortunate of him).

"Bro, get to the end! We'll have to hold them off!" Raien commanded. Without another word, Thiji got onto a platform, watching the spewing lava all the while as he rode his way across.

"Huh?! That Wizard is getting away!" the Huntress had pointed out before firing a charged arrow of wind at him, only to be deflected by Raien's kunai.

"I've been waiting to fight you…" the Ninja chuckled as he jumped onto the platform with Ray. Heal-Do used her agility to wall run her way through the room, dodging Kunai knives from Raien as she did. Firing a warning shot past his left ear, Elua reprimanded with a wink, "If that's the case, then you would be wise not to lose your focus on me!"

Ray finally got up and reloaded his gun before re-attaching it onto his sword. It was not a moment later that three more would join the fray as they came up from the 5th level – it was Lee (being chased by Lupi and Aege, of course)!

Jumping over Elua, he landed on the large platform that Raien and Ray were situated on, kneeling down from all the batters and bruises he had endured – and the heat wasn't making this any better for him.

Lee: Hey, guys… Sorry to keep you waiting. Where's Thiji? And that other girl?

Raien: He and Heal-Do went on to the last floor. We're staying behind to do the dirty work.

Lee: Really…? Well, I've held two of them off – barely… I think it'll be a hell of a fight now with three of us taking on three of them.

Ray: In _your _condition?! Hah! I don't think so, old pal!

Taking out a white potion, Ray removed the cork and poured the contents on Ray's body, rejuvenating him with a white glow. Feeling much better, Lee got up to his feet and gathered his Spirit Spheres and absorbed it into his body. With a mighty stomp, he cried, **"Fury!" **and a burst of energy came forth, increasing his offensive prowess.

Lupi, Aege, and Elua got on another platform and it would drift them into the center, where _White Trinity _would await them…

Lupi: Looks like the shoe is on the other foot this time! Now you're _really _gonna catch a nasty burn!

Lee: Your flames may burn bright, but it will be doused by the strength of my spirit!

Aege: You know _nothing _of fighting spirit! Allow us to teach you!

Ray: Well, I hope you don't being taught a little lesson in underestimating your opponents!

Elua: You already played us for fools once! You're not doing so again!

Raien: Then if you want us so badly, come at us, sisters!

Lupi: With pleasure…

Stabbing her lance into the ground, Lupi split the platform into three smaller ones for the girls to ride on. Lee gave another stomp on the ground and split their rock in a similar fashion. Their individual platforms would drift toward one another as they braced themselves for combat…

At the 7th and final level, Thiji had dusted the ashes from his robes and saw a powerful orange-colored light emanating from the far end – the Citrine Emperium, no doubt! However, Thiji was never a glutton for punishment, so he carefully approached the stone as Heal-Do had caught up to him, attempting to jab him with her katars, but the Wizard moved to the side and defended with his Aqua Staff, and countering with a blast of ice from his Aqua Orb floating beside him.

"Ngh…!" grunted Heal-Do, brushing the frost from her face.

"They sent _you _to battle me?" sighed Thiji, lowering his weapon.

"You underestimate me, Lord Thiji?" asked the Assassin.

"No. I just thought they would send Lupi over, but not you."

"My big sister has always found home on the field of battle. But not me. But like the seasons change, so does the water for which I am named! You will feel the might of the ocean!"

"Not unless you feel the chill of the north first…"

Getting into battle stance, the two contestants were poised to fight for the Citrine Emperium. However, an eerie moan would fill the dimly-lit room. The two lowered their weapons once again and scanned the room as to find the source of the noise. The moan appeared again and something began to manifest right before the radiant Citrine Emperium.

A large throne would appear with what seemed to be a pharaoh whose feet were bound in chains was sitting upon it. On its right hand was a scepter with a large, red gem on the top and sported a crown similar to the one on the pharaoh's head.

"The guardian of the Citrine Emperium is… the pharoah spirit of Amon Ra…?" gasped the Assassin. She and Thiji attempted to step back toward the door, but Amon Ra banged his staff on the floor and pillars of flame shot up from behind them, barring their entrance! He would bang the staff again, summoning two pill bugs; a skeletal soldier wielding a rapier whose form was barely holding; and a pair of demonic treasure chests that sported sharp teeth and creepy arms – Arclouzes, Khalitzburg, and Mimics, respectively.

With a loud moan, Amon Ra pointed his scepter at the Wizard/Assassin duo and ordered his minions to attack.

Thiji: I think Lord Pharaoh wants to play…

Heal-Do: Yes. The enemy of my enemy is my friend… for now.

The Assassin decided to team up with the Wizard in an effort to take down this boss of a monster. On the floor below them, _White Trinity _and the _Battle Vixens _were locked in combat atop a boiling lake of lava. Elua had kept her distance as she fired upon Lee, who was preoccupied with Aege that would attempt to scare the Monk using Hammer Fall to kick up a wall of lava. Ray and Lupi were clashing steel, firing potshots at Elua to keep the pressure off of Lee. Raien offered support whenever possible. When he saw the wall of lava rise, he took a Water Stone out and chucked it, causing the contents to burst and reduced the lava into steam.

Elua took their time to recover to her advantage, as she ordered Mukuhawk to harry the three _Trinities _while she prepared an Arrow Shower imbued with wind energy, causing pillars of lava to shoot forth and entrapping them. Aege advanced and shouted, **"Power Maximize!" **and reinforced her axe with a layer of steel that would increase her damage output.

Ray attempted to fire at Mukuhawk, but it was too fast, and the lava was closing in. They needed to do something to turn the tables fast!

Calling more Spirit Spheres, Lee pointed at Aege and cried, **"Finger Offensive!" **and launched spheres at all of his opponents, driving off Mukuhawk and repeatedly striking the _Battle Vixens _with holy power.

The daring Gun-Knight took his revolvers out once more and jumped _through _a lava pillar and appeared atop the _Battle Vixens. _Pointing his guns downward, he began to spin as he cried out, **"Desperado!" **and fired a hail of bullets down at them. When his assault finished, Ray landed on a vacant platform behind the _Battle Vixens, _resulting in a pincer formation; he kept his guns pointed at Aege to the far right, and Elua to the left; Lupi rose her lance against Ray; Raien kept his sights on Elua and Mukuhawk whom had her bow aimed towards Lee whom kept his focus on Aege. The Blacksmith kept her eyes on Raien as both teams fought hard for their cause.

Back on the 7th floor, Heal-Do was concentrating her attacks on the minions while Thiji had a magical duel with Amon Ra. The two would seem to be evenly matched until the gem on the pharaoh's scepter began to glow, and summoned a meteor storm to assail the Wizard, who then countered with a Storm Gust centered on himself to douse the molten space rocks. Thiji kept his focus to keep the spell going and occupied Amon Ra's gaze.

Heal-Do had some trouble considering that she had to deal with the minions on her own, but she was able to manage when she raised her arms in the air and summoned a deadly poison cloud!

"**Venom Dust…" **uttered the Assassin. The poison would effectively overwhelm the monsters and melted them from the inside out, reducing them to a pile of viscous ooze.

"Now, Heal-Do! While he's focused on me! Deal a decisive blow against Amon Ra!" the Wizard commanded.

"Right!" she acknowledged as she coated her katars with the power of water.Now Heal-Do was poised to strike against the pharaoh. With a quick burst of speed, she jumped up in the air, which caused Amon Ra to set his sights above him, breaking his spell, and falling prey to the Storm Gust, which sent him – and his throne – airborne. "Now's my chance…!"

With a front flip, Heal-Do came down upon the pharaoh spirit with a slash of her katars, dashing through the blizzard to deliver quick and deadly strikes in a splendid combo display of water and ice. The spell ended in an explosion of snow, and Amon Ra came crashing down to earth. With a pained moan, the spirit's body would slowly disintegrate as the scepter began to break along with the throne Amon Ra was perched on. The monster had crumbled before the might of Thiji & Heal-Do.

With a sigh of relief, Heal-Do sheathed her katars and stretched out her arms.

"That was an impressive battle, Lord Thiji!" she commented. Though she heard no response. "… Lord Thiji?" she called again.

In utter shock, she turned her head toward the glowing Citrine Emperium and saw the Wizard right before it. With a gasp, she immediately took out her katars and shouted "No…!" at the top of her lungs as she rushed to stop him.

The battle on the 6th floor was about to reach its climax as all three members from both parties abandoned their own respective platforms that kept them safe from the lava and jumped high in the air to meet each other in aerial combat, going no-holds barred.

Unfortunately, it would appear that such a battle would not take place as the entire Pyramid was washed in an orange light. Moments later, everyone found themselves outside of the Emperium Pyramid with a crowd surrounding the entirety of Beacon Island. A group of Kafra employees were standing before _White Trinity _– one of which was Nora, who approached them and rose Thiji's arm in the air with the Citrine Emperium.

"Here it is, folks! This is the Citrine Emperium, the second of the Emperium Stones, and it has been claimed by White Trinity!" she announced as the crowd gave a roaring applause. "Their superior skill and teamwork have earned them this precious crystal, and control over this area!"

On the sidelines, the _Battle Vixens _wore disgusted looks of shame and defeat on their faces…

Lupi: Bastards… that should be _us_ receiving the glory…!

Aege: How did we screw up?! _*bashes her axe against the ground*_

Elua: This cannot happen… Not to _us!_

Heal-Do: …

Lupi: It seems that we'll have to train even _harder _if we're to win the next one! We _will _get the glory we deserve! Come on, sisters… Let's go back home.

Aege, picking up her axe: Right behind you, sis…

Elua: Yeah… Come on, Heal-Do.

The Assassin was silent.

Elua: Heal-Do? Don't worry about it… We still have a shot! We have to keep working at it, is all!

Elua took her baby sister by the shoulder and followed Lupi down to the port for a trip back to Amatsu. _White Trinity, _on the other hand, was enjoying all the love.

"Come on, _Trinities! _You've _all _worked hard in takin' this! Everyone put your hands on the stone!" Nora urged. With a nod, all four members of _White Trinity _rose the stone as high as possible with one hand as the crowd cheered and clapped like crazy. Later, when the sun had finally set over Rune-Midgarts, _White Trinity _returned to their base in Mt. Mjolnir at the Emperium Fortress. They had invited the locals of Prontera to join them in a victory party (with Raien getting his fix of women, of course)…

Ray: Well, _Trinities. _A toast! We've struck another blow against the _Battle Vixens, _and continue our path to fame and fortune! To a job well done!

Raien & Lee: To a job well done!

Partygoers: To a job well done!

Thiji was away from the merriment in his personal chambers, watching the moon rise over the mountain. With drink in hand, he paced the floor until he was spotted by a group of Swordsmen and Acolytes.

"This must be the place, brothers and sisters!" said one of the Acolytes. "There is Thiji of _White Trinity!"_

The small band of adventurers cheered for Thiji and his victorious guild, and in response, he rose his drink to them and gave a light smile.

"The party's inside," he directed them. As they made their way into the Fortress, Thiji affixed his gaze back on the moon… _"Another battle done – another victory won. We'll have to keep our eyes open, and our minds and our bodies ready for the challenges to come. Once the winds of war blow back down upon us, the _Battle Vixens _will return fiercer than ever…"_

He would then hear a knock on the door as Nora walked in and informed the Wizard that Raien was beginning to seduce the female partygoers. With a sigh and the rolling of his eyes, Thiji responded, "Here we go again…" before following Nora out of the room.

Back at Amatsu, the _Battle Vixens _had just reached their destination after a long ferry ride from Beacon Island. Lupi was silent, staring at the moon with her lance hoisted on her back…

Elua: Uh-oh… Big sis is quiet again.

Aege: And it's never a good sign when she's quiet.

Heal-Do: The elite of _White Trinity _are not to be trifled with, it seems. They counter our brute strength with tactics and wit; they use strategy to overpower and get the better of us…

Elua: Hm, perhaps… Though I think I'm starting to like that blonde-haired Ninja boy…

Aege: I'll just assume you're trying to say that you're waiting to shoot an arrow through his heart.

Elua: Of course! Right, Mukuhawk?!

Mukuhawk: Caw!

Aege: But we really need to work on improving our skills; even _we _have to keep on honing them.

Elua: Yeah, Aege! We'll train even harder and longer to get back at those _Trinities! _They're just people, after all!

Lupi: (solemnly) No.

The other sisters turned to Lupi when she spoke.

Lupi: They're not just people… They're an organized force. They're not regular adventurers, that much is true. It's not just the Ninja, the Monk, or the gun-wielding Knight… But it's that damn Wizard of theirs, scheming in the shadows where no one can see him...

The crimson knight turned her body and faced her sisters. They lowered their heads down in deep thought, absorbing Lupi's words…

Lupi: We've been thwarted not once, but twice because of that Wizard. He's the main threat in this competition. Without him, their little unit would turn to ashes. That Wizard alone is what is keeping them at the top of their game; he alone is what allows them to squeak out such clutch victories. No other guild has caused us so much trouble in the past, and we have learned from the best trainers possible; we've honed our battle skills and synergy as not only warriors, but elemental users as well. They are the first – the _only _– guild to actually take a stand against ours and beat us on our own terms.

Lupi then turned back around, dropping her lance in front of her, placing her hands on the butt of the weapon. She stared out into the horizon as the wind blew through her hair, her deep red orbs burning like fire under the silvery moonlight…

"They have forced us to try our best whenever we encountered them because we now _know_ in our headsthat they have what it takes to beat us if we get too cocky… They are more than just mere cowards at this point; they are more than just our competition; more than just a threat…"

Her eyes squinted, and her grip tightened on the lance. After a moment of silence, the other sisters would look up and notice that the sail had caught on fire! They were astonished because they never saw such a side of Lupi before – one where she was so solemn yet reserved… It frightened them, almost.

The three of them looked back at their big sister with expressions of abstract intimidation on their faces.

"_As of tonight… White Trinity… is our rival."_


End file.
